


IT STARTED WITH A KISS

by Keen_K_Wolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keen_K_Wolf/pseuds/Keen_K_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi chapter story where Killian & Emma have been together since Neverland and follows the adventures they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

“Did you really save his life?” Emma asked as she and Hook walked away from the others.  
“Does that surprise you?” Hook asked in return.  
“Well, you and my dad aren't exactly how do you say it; mates.”  
“Doesn't mean I would leave your father to perish on this island.”  
“Thank you.”

Hook got a devious look in his eyes and smirked, running his finger across his lips as he said, “Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now.”  
“Yea, that's what the thank you was for.”  
“Oh, is that all your father's life is worth to you?”

Emma stared at hook for a moment before letting out a small laugh and saying, “Please, you couldn't handle it.”  
“Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it.”

Emma took that as a challenge and she was never one to back down she slowly walked over to Hook and grabbed onto the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him towards her until their lips met. They kissed with such a passion Emma didn't know if she'd still be able to deny she had feelings for the pirate but the thought of that wiped away as his hand tangled in her hair and she pulled him closer to her. Had her parents and Regina not been a few feet away Emma may have succumb to the building desire she was now feeling for Hook but instead she broke of the kiss leaving them both breathless and speechless until Hook finally said, “That was-”  
“A one time thing. Now make yourself useful and go find some firewood.”  
“As you wish.”

Hook went off to find some firewood and Emma walked back over to find her parents. When Emma found her mother she pulled her away and said, “I need to talk to you.”  
“What is it?” Snow asked.  
“I kissed Hook.”  
“Oh.”  
“I think I'm falling in love with him. I think I've known it for a while but I've been trying to deny it.”  
“Yes you have.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Emma, I was in the Enchanted Forest with you, there was no mistaking the connection between you and Hook.”  
“What am I supposed to do?”  
“Follow your heart, it will lead you to your happy ending.”  
“Is it worth it?”  
“Is it worth it? Yes, love is worth it!”  
“Thanks mom.”  
“Anytime Emma.”

Emma and Snow returned to camp to find Hook already back with the firewood Emma had sent him after and David was helping him start a fire. As Hook saw Emma he smiled and Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

Later that night when Hook was on watch Pan showed up and asked, “Do you think that kiss meant anything to her?”  
“I do, I think it means she starting to see me for the man I am.” Hook answered.  
“What? You mean a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem? I'm not grown-up but I'm pretty sure that's less than appealing.”  
“A man of honor.”  
“We'll see what she thinks of the man of honor when I let him in on a little secret.”  
“What secret?”  
“Baelfire is alive and on this island.”  
“What?”  
“Yes, I caught him trying to rescue his son.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Oh, you know where he is.”

With that Pan vanished and Hook dug out his flask and took a drink of rum as he pondered his options; tell Emma that Neal was alive and possible lose her to him or let an old friend die so he could have a better chance with the woman he was in love with.

In the morning Hook found Snow and Charming and said, “We need to talk.”

They walked away so they were out of earshot of Emma and Hook said, “Pan paid me a visit last night, he told me that Neal is alive an on this very island.”  
“But Emma saw him, he was shot and fell through a portal. No one could survive that.” Snow said.  
“Well, he did and now he's here.” Hook said.  
“According to Pan, if he's telling the truth.” Snow said.  
“But why would he tell you? What does he hope to gain?” Charming asked.  
“Who knows why he does anything? He has his reasons and it's a sure bet there not good ones.” Hook said.  
“We have to tell Emma.” Snow said.  
“That's a bad idea, it could just be a trick to get Emma distracted from her search for Henry.” Charming said.  
“He's right, either way telling her is what Pan wants which is why we shouldn't do it.” Hook said.  
“We can't just leave him to die.” Snow said.  
“No one said anything about leaving him to die. Baelfire and I have a history and I would never disgrace Milah by letting her son die when I have choice to stop it.” Hook said.  
“What do you suggest we do?” Charming asked.  
“The three of us can go after him and let Emma and Regina continue on the search for Henry.” hook answered.  
“Makes sense.” Charming said.

They went back to camp to pick up some things and were about to leave when Emma appeared and asked, “What are you guys doing?”  
“Going to get firewood.” Charming said.  
“All three of you?” Emma asked.  
“Yes.” Charming said.  
“Nice try dad.” Emma said.  
“Neal is alive.” Snow blurted out.

Charming and Hook both shot her a dirty look and she said, “I'm no good at keeping secrets, just ask Regina.”  
“Regina's not here, she went off on her own to find Henry. But what is this about Neal being alive?” Emma asked.  
“Pan told me last night. I told your parents instead of you because I though we could go get him back and you wouldn't need be distracted from your search for Henry.” Hook said.  
“Thank you for the thought but I'm coming with you.” Emma said.

Hook nodded at her and the four of them set off. Hook lead them to where he knew Pan would be keeping Neal. As they got the cave Charming said, “If this cave is some sort of prison why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?”  
“Because this prison doesn't require guards.” Hook said and then sighed before saying, “Echo cave.”  
“You know it?” Snow asked.  
“All to well. I've lost half my crew inside those rocks walls. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret.” Hook said.  
“A secret? That's all?” Snow asked.  
“Your darkest secret. Echo cave derives it's name from an old saying the deeper the lie the more truth in it's echo.” Hook said.  
“This is ridiculous.” Emma said.  
“Don't kill the messenger love.” Hook said. 

They all made their way into the cave and saw Neal in a cage in the middle of the place with no way to get to him so Emma asked, “What do we do?”  
“I told you what needs to be done, consider this the moment of truth; literally. Now, who wants to kick things off?” Hook said.

No one said anything so Hook sighed and turned around and said, “I kissed Emma.”  
“You did what?” Charming yelled.  
“David, now is not the time.” Snow said.  
“It was just a kiss, how is that your darkest secret?” Emma asked.  
“It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting so of my first love; my Milah. To believe that I could find someone else. That is until I met you.”

As he said that a bridge started to for from the cliff-face they were standing on. Charming and Snow each revealed a secret and the bridge reached were Neal was and Emma walked across and as she tried to get him out Neal said, “You know how this works.”  
“You're not going to like this. My secret is when Hook said you were alive I was hoping it was a lie of Pans because things would be easier if you were dead. You've hurt me too much for me to go back down that path and my heart belongs to someone else now.”

The cage door opened and Neal walked out and across the bridge behind Emma. They all left the echo cave to set back on their mission of finding Henry.

As they were walking back Emma fell back from the lead so she could walk next to Hook and she asked, “Why did you use that kiss as your secret?”  
“I was hoping it meant something.” Hook answered.  
“What meant something was that you told us Neal was still alive. Thank you. I realize you could have kept Pan's information to yourself.”  
“Why would I have done that?”  
“I don't know, maybe Pan offered you a deal; why else would he tell you?”  
“It was a test. He wanted to see if I leave an old friend to die given that the old friend is buying for the same woman I am.”  
“And you chose your friend?”  
“Does that surprise you?”  
“You are a pirate.”  
“Yea, that I am but I also believe in good form. So, when I win your heart Emma and I will win it. It will not because of any trickery, it will be because you want me.”  
“This is not a contest Hook.”  
“Isn't it? You're gonna have to chose Emma, you realize that don't you because neither one of us is gonna give up?”  
“What if I've already made my choice?”  
“Well, all the best to you then.”

Hook went to walk away but Emma grabbed him by his hook and pulled him to her and kissed him. When she broke the kiss Emma said, “I choose you Killian.”  
“What did you just say?” Hook asked.  
“I choose you Killian Jones.”  
“You called me Killian.”  
“Well, it is your name isn't it?”  
“Yes but no one has called me that in centuries.”  
“Well, get used to it Killian.”  
“As you wish love.”

They caught back up with everyone else but were now holding hands. As charming saw this he got a sour look on his face until he remembered that Hook had saved his life and if this was what would make his daughter happy then he wasn't going to stand in their way.

They met back up with Regina and Gold and rescued Henry and were back on the Jolly Roger and heading back to Storybrooke. Emma went to find Henry and took him below deck and said, “I need to talk to you about something.”  
“What is it mom?” Henry asked.  
“Well, I know that having your father back should make you happy but I don't want it to fill your head with any ideas.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“If you have any thoughts of him and I getting back together I have to let you know it's not going to happen. There is a lot of pain there and I hope you can put my happiness above your wish of being a family.”  
“I want you to be happy mom and if that isn't with dad that's fine.”  
“Thank you because Killian and I are together.”  
“Killian?”  
“Hook.”  
“As long as you're happy mom I'm happy.”  
“Thank you Henry."

Everyone was below deck sleeping except for Killian who was above deck staring out across the clouds they were sailing over. Emma snuck up behind him and asked, “What are you doing Killian?”  
“I'll never get tired of hearing the way my name sounds coming from your lips Swan.” Killian said.  
“That doesn't answer my question.”  
“I suppose not. I'm just watching the clouds. What are you doing up love?”  
“I wanted to see you.”  
“You just saw me a few hours ago. I'm not going anywhere.”  
“You better not or I will hunt you down, it's kinda something I'm good at.”  
“Duly noted lass.”  
“Do you need to stay out here to steer the ship?”  
“No.”  
“You should show me your captain's quarters.”  
“Really?”  
“Yea.”  
“I think that can be arranged.”

Killian picked Emma up and carried her across the deck of the Jolly Roger until they got to the door to his quarters and he kicked the door open and walked inside with Emma still in his arms. He set her down and she looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her and asked, “So, what did you wish to venture to the captain's quarters for love?”  
“Oh, I'm sure we can think of something to do.” Emma said and winked at Killian.  
“Well, if that's the case.”

Killian picked Emma back up and carried her over to his bed and laid her down on it and started kissing her. As they kissed their tongues found themselves intertwined as Emma ran her fingers through Killian's hair as he did the same to hers, deepening this kiss. He let go of her hair and his hand made its way down to her shirt and undid the buttons and cast the shirt aside. She reached behind herself and undid he bra to help him out. He moved his mouth to her neck, leaving a big red mark on her neck as to claim his property before making his way down to her breasts and taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking it. Emma arched her back and moaned as he felt his tongue twirling around her nipple. He came back up to kiss her again and she reached down and slid his leather coat off his shoulders and removed his vest and shirt to run her fingers along his muscular arms and chest. Killian broke off the kiss so he could get Emma out of her pants and underwear. As she lay naked in front of him he slipped a finger into her wetness and said, “So wet for me Emma.”

She responded by pulling his head back into a kiss which he couldn't complain about at all. He kissed her passionately while fingering her pussy. Emma was going crazy and she couldn't take it anymore so she said, “We have all the time in the world for slow and steady but right now I need you to fuck me.”  
“Ask nicely.” Killian said.  
“Please fuck me Killian.”

Killian smiled as he stood up and released his rock hard cock from his leather pants. He lined himself up at her opening and within one swift moment was buried inside of her. She felt so tight around him as he pounded himself into her in a steady rhythm. Emma moaned from the pleasure Killian was giving her. He leaned down to kiss her to silence her moans while he reached his hand down and started to rub her clit. Emma arched her back and withered under him and he said, “That's it, come for me Emma.”

Emma came undone at those words crying out, “Killian.”

At hearing his name coming form Emma in that way he lost himself and filled her pussy with his cum, calling out her name. He kissed her again before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to her. She crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest and they fell asleep.

 

In the morning Killian was standing at the ship's wheel when Charming walked up behind him and said, “So, I think it's time you and I had a talk about your intentions with my daughter.”  
“That's a little old fashion, even by my standards and I still pay with doubloons.”  
“Ah, I know your reputation. Emma is not some conquest.”  
“I wouldn't have risked my life for someone I saw as loot.”  
“So, you care about her?”  
“Is that actually a question?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes I care about her. I have since I met her, I just took a little while to realize just how much she meant to me.”  
“Well, if you hurt her I will hurt you.”  
“Duly noted mate.”

 

As the Jolly Roger landed back in Storybrooke everyone was happy to get home. Emma held out her hand for Killian's hand and they walked off the ship together holding hands and smiling. Emma was sure some people were confused at this development but she didn't care, she was with the man she wanted to be with; her Captain Hook, her Killian Jones.


	2. first real date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian asks Emma out for a real first date and helps Henry deal with his dad leaving.

A few days had gone by since everyone had returned to Storybrooke from Neverland and Killian had the idea in his head that he should ask Emma out on a real date; even though everyone knew they were together it felt like the gentleman thing to do and Killian Jones was always a gentleman. He made his way from the docks to the sheriff station where he knew he would find Emma. He knocked on the door and she turned around and smiled as she saw him and said, “To what do I owe the pleasure Killian?”  
“I came to ask you a question Swan.” He answered.  
“What might that be?”  
“If you would go out with me?”  
“Aren't we already going out?”  
“I mean an official date.”  
“Of course I'll go out with you but I don't pillage and plunder on the first date, just so you know.”  
“I think that ship has already sailed love.”  
“Yea, I suppose it has.”  
“See you tonight.”

Killian gave Emma a quick little kiss and left the sheriff station.

That Night Emma got ready at the apartment she was sharing with her parents and walked down the stairs in a pink dress. Snow looked at her daughter and said, “Wow.”  
“What your mother said.” Charming said.  
“You sure I look alright?” Emma asked.  
“You look fine.” Snow said.

Snow grabbed the camera off of the table and took Emma's picture at which she asked, “Is that really necessary?”  
“Cut your mother some slack, we never got to send you to any balls growing up.” Charming said.  
“No we didn't so we need this as a memory of the first big date we sent you on.” Snow remarked.  
“I'm sure there would be some quarrels about a princess dating a pirate.” Emma said.

Charming was about to make a comment when there was a knock on the door. She looked at the door and then to her parents who both motioned for her to go open it. She went and opened the door to see Killian standing there but not in his usual pirate clothes, he was wearing a normal leather jacket, button up shirt, and black jeans. He and Emma started at each other for a moment before he said, “You look stunning Swan.”  
“You look-”  
“I know. Now that I'm settling into this world I thought it was time to dress the part.”  
“You really went all out.”

Killian handed Emma a rose which she took and smiled at him and then said, “Alright Killian, we should get out of here before David decides to give you his overprotective dad speech.”  
“Well, you can spare yourself the trouble mate. I assure you, your daughter couldn't be in better hands.” Killian said  
“That's exactly what worries me.” Charming said.  
“I can take care of myself.” Emma said.  
“Sure you don't want me to drive?” Charming asked.  
“Good-bye.” Emma said and walked out the door with Killian.

There date went as well as could be expected and Killian walked Emma home, their hands holding tightly to each other. They walked up the stairs and stood outside the apartment for a few minutes before Emma leaned over and kissed Killian, he tangled his good hand in her hair pulling her closer to him until she finally broke off the kiss and said, “I'll see you tomorrow.”  
“Of course love.” Killian said and smiled.

Emma walked into the apartment and closed the door and slumped against it until she heard Snow ask, “So, how was it?”  
“You guys are still awake?” Emma said.  
“We want to hear everything about the date.” Snow said.  
“Just for the record, some of us don't want to hear everything.” Charming retorted.  
“How was the restaurant? Did you go anywhere after? Was there a good-night kiss?” Snow asked.  
“That for instance is one of the things I don't want to know about.” Charming said.  
“Good-night guys.” Emma said and walked upstairs to go to bed.

The next day Emma and Hook were eating breakfast at Granny's when Henry came in and looked upset so they asked him to sit with them. It turned out Neal had skipped out of town the night before so Killian whispered to Emma, “Let me talk to him, I know what he's going through.”

Emma nodded and kissed Killian and Henry on the cheeks and left the diner. Killian looked at Henry and said, “I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever need any manly advice or to talk that you. I'm with your mother and you're a part of that package. Don't get me wrong, I'd never try to replace your father but I want you to know that you can come to me if you need to.”  
“Thanks. I just can't believe that dad would leave like that.”  
“Neither can I. I knew your father when he was about your age and would have never imagined that he would leave his child.”  
“What was he like when you knew him?”  
“Young, confused, angry, and scared. I taught him how to sail to get his mind off being abandoned since I knew what he was going through and in turn I know what you're going through.”  
“You do?”  
“Aye. My father sold my brother and I to slavery in order to avoid being captured for crimes he committed.”   
“Will you teach me?”  
“Teach you what?”  
“To sail.”  
“You want me to teach you to sail?”  
“Yes. We might as well get to know each other like you said you're with my mom and I'm glad you are. You make her really happy, I haven't known her all that long but I had never seen her as happy as you make her.”  
“Thank you, that means a lot. And yes I'll teach you to sail if you want.”  
“Awesome.”  
“What do you say we get out of here and head down to the Jolly Roger.”  
“That be great.”

When Emma got to the Jolly Roger that evening Killian and Henry were just getting off of it so she asked, “What have you two been up to?”  
“Killian is teaching me to sail.” Henry said.  
“Is he now?” Emma asked.  
“Aye, the sea does wonders for getting ones mind off of things.” Killian said.  
“Thank you Killian, I'll see you later.” Henry said.  
“Aye lad.” Killian replied.

Henry walked away and Emma kissed Killian before saying, “Thank you for sending Time with Henry.”  
“Of course love.”  
“How was he?”  
“Not too bad considering, but he'll be fine. He knows he has people who care about him.”  
“So, what do you want to do tonight?”  
“It doesn't matter to me Swan.”  
“You're not helpful.”  
“Sorry lass.”  
“Let's go for a walk.”  
“Anything you want milady.”

Killian takes Emma's hand in his and they start to walk down the docks and along main street in Storybrooke.


	3. Enter the wicked witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wicked witch arrives in Storybrooke to cause trouble.

A few months had gone by and Killian and Emma were quite happy in their newfound relationship. As everyone in Storybrooke was happy and enjoying the peacefulness that had been the past few months. That was until she showed up; the wicked witch.

Killian and Emma were lying in his bed on the Jolly Roger. Both barely awake and staring at one another when Emma started to giggle, “What do you find so amusing Swan?”  
“I just feel like a teenager; sneaking out of my parents place at night to go be with my boyfriend.” Emma answered.  
“Well, you'll never hear me complain if you'd rather spend your nights with me.”  
“I would think not.”

They reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. They had just stepped onto the deck of the Jolly Roger when a green cyclone started speeding through Storybrooke. Killian grabbed Emma's hand and lead her back to his cabin. When they were safely inside she asked, “What the hell was that?”  
“Well, as a ships captain I know a storm when I see one. Though I can't say that I've ever seen one like that.” Killian replied.  
“Are we safe in here?”  
“Of course we are, this is the Jolly Roger. love”  
“You seem to have a lot of faith in this ship.”  
“Emma, this ship has never failed me in 300 years, she's toughed out a lot of storms.”  
“So, what are we supposed to do.”  
“Wait out the storm.”  
“How?”  
“Oh, I can think of something Swan.”

Before Emma could process what Killian had just said his lips were on hers. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer as his tongue darted into her mouth to dance with hers. He walked her backwards towards the bed, removing her jacket and shirt as he did, never breaking the kiss. He laid her down on the bed and took off her boots and pants; so she lay there is just her lace bra and panties. He stared at the beauty before him and smiled before he quickly removed his jacket, shirt, boots and pants. He laid next to Emma and took her nipple in his mouth and started licking and sucking. He reached his good hand down to rub her clit through her lace panties and made her moan. He switched back and forth between nipples for a moment before finally getting rid of Emma's panties and inserting a finger in her wet pussy. He growled against neck at his approval of wet she was for him as she always was. He kissed her for a moment before trailing kisses from her neck down to her navel. He inserted another finger before taking her clit into his mouth. Emma gasped as he did this, it never ceased to amaze her how skilled Killian was with his tongue. As he twirled his tongue around her clit and pounded his fingers inside of her Killian reached up with his hook and lightly brushed it against her nipples sending shivers through her body. As the muscles in her pussy started to tighten around his fingers he said, “That's it cum for me Emma.”

Before Emma had a chance to come down from the high of her orgasm Killian had thrust himself inside of her. He pounded the tight pussy that was around his cock, reaching down to rub Emma's clit. Harder and harder he went until she was arching her back and screaming, “KILLIAN!!!”

A few more thrusts and Killian went over the edge calling out, “EMMA!!!”

They collapse onto the bed smiling. Once they had caught their breath Killian said, “Shall we go see what crisis that storm has caused for the savior?”  
“I guess I have no choice.” Emma said with a sigh.  
“You could stay here but I'm sure people would figure out where you are eventually especially if we're both missing.”  
“You're right.”  
“Of course I am love.”

 

They met up with Snow and Charming outside of Granny's diner. They all followed the trail of the cyclone to the Mayor's office. They found Regina inside her office staring at a piece of paper so Emma asked, “Regina, what's going on?”  
“That cyclone was no storm, it was the wicked witch.” Regina said.  
“Seriously? She's real too?” Emma asked.  
“Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.” Killian said while rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.  
“She says that I'm her sister.” Regina remarked.  
“What?” Everyone said at once.

They all split-up to go find the wicked witch. Emma and Killian were walking through the woods looking for clues when Killian said, “You know something Swan, ever since I met you I have inevitably found myself trekking through some manner of woods or forest courting danger.”  
“And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything; always looking for the next adventure.”  
“Is that was this is?”  
“Isn't it?”  
“I suppose in a way it is love.”  
“You knew what you were getting into when you started chasing the savior.”  
“Yes, yes I did.”

Everyone met back at town hall with no luck in finding the wicked witch so they all decided to call it a night and try to get some sleep. Emma watched her parents walk away towards the apartment as she stood by Killian who said, “Shouldn't you be going with them love?”  
“I should but what's the point if I'm just going to go right back out because I want to be with you, I know I'm safe if I'm with you.”  
“Your father is Prince Charming, I'm pretty sure he can keep his family safe Swan.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“I'm quite sure that I don't.”  
“My pirate makes me feel safe, I know you'd never let anyone hurt me.”  
“You're right, I'd never let anyone hurt my princess. Now, let's go to the Jolly Roger.”

They walked into Killian's cabin and crawled into bed together. Killian wrapped Emma in his arms and gave her a quick kiss before he said, “Good-night Emma, get some sleep.”  
“Good-night Killian.”

 

A few days later Emma showed up at the Jolly Roger with Henry. Killian walked down to greet them and said, “To what do I owe the pleasure Swan?”  
“I was hoping you could watch Henry. My parents are looking for Zelena and Regina is going to be teaching me magic and I know Henry is safe with you.”  
“Magic is a part of you. Don't forget I was there when Cora tried to steal your heart, I saw the power inside of you it's about time you embraced it.”  
“So, you'll take Henry?”  
“Of course.”  
“Just be careful.”  
“I assure you nothing will happen to the boy while he's in my charge.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Of course love.”

Emma kissed Killian on the cheek and said good-bye to Henry and left as Henry and Killian headed on to the Jolly Roger to go sailing.

That night after he had dropped Henry off with Charming and Snow Killian was cornered by Zelena. Before he knew what had happened she zapped him with her magic, he felt fine so he asked, “What did you just do?”  
“I made it so the next time Emma's lips touch yours she'll lose her magic.”  
“I wont do it, I'll tell her.”  
“Then I'll send the dark one to kill her before you can.”

Zelena pulled out the dark one dagger and Killian stared at it for a moment and smiled, “No, you wont. You see, I spent centuries trying to kill the bloody crocodile. I know he would never hand over the dagger because that would mean someone could control him and he would never leave the dagger where someone could find it. So, I guarantee you that that dagger is a fake. But if you are so sure that it is the real dagger why don't you summon him.”

Zelena attempted to summon Rumpelstiltskin but it didn't work so she threw the fake dagger to the ground as Killian smiled and she said, “You might have been right about that being a fake dagger but have not being able to kiss your girlfriend anymore.”  
“Emma will defeat you.”  
“We'll see about that.”

Zelena waved her hand and disappeared and Killian started walking back to Snow and Charming's apartment. When he knocked on the door Emma opened it, she could tell something was bothering him so she asked, “Killian, what's wrong?”  
“We need to talk.”

Emma grabbed her jacket and left with Killian. They walked down to the docks and sat on a bench and Emma asked, “What's going on?”  
“Zelena cursed me, my lips actually.”  
“Your lips? Why?”  
“She wants to steal your magic, she thought I was the best way of doing that.”  
“I don't understand.”  
“The next time your lips touch mine you will lose your magic.”  
“We will defeat her and things will go back to normal. Well, as normal as they can be in Storybrooke.”  
“Emma...”  
“Don't! You try and say anything along the lines of breaking up because of this and I will punch you in that pretty face of yours. There are other ways of showing affection than kissing.”  
“If you say so love.”

 

A few days later Emma and Killian had caught up to Zelena who then used her magic to try to drown Killian and said, “Well, you get to choose; keep your magic to defeat me or save the life of the man you love but are too afraid to tell him how you feel.”

Zelena disappeared and Emma ran over and pulled Killian out of the pool he was in. She laid him on the ground and said, “Killian, wake up. Wake up. Killian come back to me. Hook, come on. Son of a bitch.”

Emma gave him mouth to mouth and felt a wave of something go through her but just looked down at him and said, “Come back to me.”

Killian started coughing up water and then looked at Emma and touched his lips and said, “Swan, what did you do.”

Emma had a weird feeling but it wasn't like she had lost something but gained something so she waved her hand and a towel appeared. They looked at each other and Emma said, “I saved your life, I think gratitude is in order now.”

Killian pulled Emma's head down to his and kissed her passionately, it may have only been a few days since he had been able to kiss her but it felt like years. When they finally stopped kissing Emma looked at Killian and said, “I love you Killian.”  
“I love you too Emma.”

Emma helped Killian up and they walked back to town.

That night Emma and Regina cornered Zelena and with both Emma and Regina's magic against Zelena they were able to send her back where she came from but not before Zelena had opened the time portal she had been working on.


	4. Blast into the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian's adventure in the past

Emma and Killian had gone for a walk after Zelena had been defeated and found themselves sucked through her time portal. After inadvertently stopping Snow and Charming from meeting Killian reluctantly agreed with Emma's plan to get help from Rumpelstiltskin, even though he knew that was asking for trouble since they were in a time that Rumpelstiltskin would love nothing more than to kill him. After talking with Rumpelstiltskin he sent Emma and Killian on a mission to make sure her parents met while he would figure out how they would get back. It turned out Snow White was seeking passage out of the Enchanted Forest and that gave Killian an idea so he looked at Emma and said, “If she's looking for passage out of town, I might know a ship's captain who can help us.”  
“Who?”  
“Me.”

Killian took Emma to a bar that was a favorite of Captain Hooks. They sat at a table near the door and Killian pointed to the far table and said, “There I am, rather dashing don't you think?”  
“Is this even a good idea? What about preserving the future?”  
“It'll be fine. Given what I'm drinking; if i remember anything I'll simply blame the rum. Just make sure that I; he remains occupied and doesn't return to my ship. I'll take care of the rest.”  
“Ok.”

Emma started losing the laces above her cleavage when Killian looked at her and asked, “What are you doing?”  
“Making sure he stays occupied. Shouldn't be difficult, you and I both know I'm his type.”  
“Swan, that man sitting there; you don't know him. Just be careful.”  
“If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous.”  
“Oh yea, jealous of a man consumed by revenge who has know idea how his life is going to get flipped around after he meets a certain someone.”

Killian left the bar and Emma walked over to the table that the past Hook was sitting at with a group of people and leaned over and asked, “What are you boys playing?”

Hook stared at the bar wench in front of his and licked his lips as he shooed everyone else away and motioned for Emma to sit down next to him. He poured them each a shot of rum which they both drank. After a few shots of rum Emma said, “I have a confession to make.”  
“Most women do.”  
“I want to know how you go the hook, I've heard so many stories.”

Emma ran her hand along his hook in a seductive way while thinking that she was well aware of the fact of how he got the hook but she had to come up with something. Hook just slid closer to her and said, “So, you know who I am and yet you haven't even told me your name.”  
“What fun would that be?”  
“Just two ships passing in the night then?”  
“Passing closely I hope.”  
“Speaking of ships, what do you say we leave this place and I'll show you mine?”  
“Wait, how about we have a few drinks first?”

Emma ran her hand along Hook's thigh and gave him a devilish look and he took another drink of rum. After a few more shots of rum Hook looked at Emma and said, “If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk, which is usually my tactic.”  
“What's wrong Captain, can't hold your rum?”  
“No, not only can I hold it but I can carry it right out the door. What do you say we set sail?”

He stood up and held his hook out to Emma and said, “Come back with me for a nightcap or shall I find someone else?”

Emma grabbed his hook and he lead her out of the bar and down to the docks. When Emma saw that Snow was just leaving the Jolly Roger she pretended to slip and said, “I think I should rest for a moment.”  
“No need, no need; I've carried rum barrels heavier than you.” Hook said as he picked Emma up and carried her to the Jolly Roger and as they walked onto it he said, “Behold, the Rolly Joger.”

Smee was cleaning when he looked up and said, “Captain, how did you do that? I thought you were still below deck and why does your vest keep changing.”

Emma jumped out of Hook's arms and ran her hand down his chest and said, “I seem to remember a nightcap was promised, find one and I'll be waiting.”

She walked away as he played with her hair and tried to kiss her. Smee looked at her and said, “Captain, something's not right here.”  
“You're right, you're still here. I think you know what nightcap means, it means we want our privacy.”

Emma made her to the captain's quarters to find Killian so she asked, “What are you doing here?”  
“I could ask the same of you, I thought I told you to keep him occupied.”  
“I am.”  
“By taking him back to my ship?”  
“His ship.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“I thought you'd be gone by now. I stalled as long as I could but he's persistent.”

They heard footsteps so Killian ducked behind the desk and Emma went to the door and Hook looked at her and said, “And where might you be going? I do hope your not having second thoughts.”  
“No, I just got tired of waiting.”

Emma pulled Hook into a kiss and motioned for Killian to make his way out of there. Killian was standing outside of the door to the captain's quarters drumming his fingers against the railing, glad that Smee had gone below deck because he wasn't up for another round of playing Captain Hook. Killian continued to drum his fingers against the railing wondering what was taking Emma so long to dispose of his past self when he heard a groan that he was all to familiar with. He ran back into the captain's quarter to see Emma bent over the table with Hook buried between her legs and he said, “What the bloody hell is going on here?”

Hook turned his head at hearing a voice that sounded like his and as he looked he saw a guy standing there who look just like him and he asked, “Who are you? You look an awful lot like me.”  
“I am you, you dumbass.”  
“What's your problem?”  
“For starters that's my girlfriend that you're balls deep in.”  
“Girlfriend? I think not.”  
“Oh, shut up before I punch you in that devilishly handsome face of yours ”

Killian looked at Emma and said, “And you, I told you to keep him occupied not to fuck him.”

Hook seemed not bothered by the fact that another version of himself had appeared instead he continued his work on Emma and said, “You know, I see a very rare opportunity here that any girl including this one you say is your girlfriend would be happy to have.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“To have two of me.”

Killian could see the look in Emma's eyes and knew that she liked the idea. Though he wasn't sure how Hook had gotten into her pants if he was ever going to share it, it was safe to do it with a version of himself who wasn't going to remember this in the morning and Killian uttered under his breath, “I hope you drank a lot of rum, I don't want to have this memory.”

Killian walked around to the front of Emma and released his hard cock from his leather pants and before he knew it she was sucking his cock as his past self pounded her pussy. Emma's mouth was something else, Killian almost forget the events taking place until he heard Hook grunting and then said, “Switch places?”

Killian wasn't going to argue so he walked around and whispered in Emma's ear, “Usually I take my time with you babe but not tonight.”

Killian lined his cock up at the entrance of Emma's pussy and within once thrust was buried inside of her, pounding her and rubbing her pussy with his hook until he felt her walls tightening around his cock and she called out his name. Killian finished few seconds later; biting his tongue to keep from saying her name. He pulled out of Emma and did his pants back up and walked over to his past self and punched him in the face knocking him out. Emma looked at him and Killian said, “He was asking for it and you better hope he drank enough not to remember this.”  
“What?”  
“What do you think would be my reaction when we first meet in the Enchanted Forest if I remember this little encounter. Now, let's get out of here.”

 

After being sent to a ball by Rumpelstiltskin to ensure that Snow did what she was supposed to Emma ended up being captured by the evil queen and Killian found himself in the woods with Charming to try and get her back. Killian was glad Rumpelstiltskin's glamour spell was working because this wouldn't have been good otherwise. As he and Charming sat at a fire Charming sighed and said, “This whole ordeal's made me wonder if there's even such a thing as true love.”  
“I once felt as you did mate and all it took was meeting the right person and everything changed.”  
“The one we're rescuing?”  
“Aye, I'd go to the end of the world for her. Or time.”  
“And she for you I take it?”  
“I don't know.”  
“What's the problem?”  
“There are many complications.”  
“Family? Because my father is making this quite difficult for me.”  
“Aye, there's that. I'm not so sure her parents approve of me.”  
“Given the lengths you've gone to to save her, they'd be crazy not to.”  
“I hope you remember that.”

After rescuing Emma and getting her parents back on tack to falling in love Emma and Killian went back to Rumpelstiltskin who gave Emma a wand that could take them home if she could wield it's magic but to be safe he sent them to the vault where he kept magic that even he didn't want to deal with. Emma stared at the wand but nothing happened. Killian walked over to her and lifted her head to met his and said, “Emma Swan, I love you. You can do this.”

The wand worked and they made their way back to the future in which they had come from.

 

A few days later Emma was sitting at Granny's with her parents and Henry when Charming asked, “Where's Hook?”  
“I don't know, he's been avoiding me since we got back.” Emma said.  
“Want me to go talk to him?” Charming asked.  
“NO!” Emma said.  
“Mom, Killian hasn't been avoiding you, he's been with me working on operation happy family.” Henry said.  
“What's that?” Emma asked.  
“Why don't you go ask him, he's right outside.” Henry said.  
“What?” Emma asked.  
“All part of the plan.” Henry said.

Emma walked outside to find Killian sitting at one of the tables. She walked over to him and said, “So, do you think Rumpelstiltskin is right? He said everything besides our little adventure would go back to normal, do you think that it is?”  
“He's right otherwise I'd remember that damn bar wench I fucked.”  
“How would that prove anything.”  
“I know what being with you is like, I'd gone after her but I didn't. My life went on exactly the same as before.”  
“Must have been the rum.”  
“Everything is back to normal.”  
“Then why have you been avoiding me since we got back are you still mad I was fucking your past self.”  
“No, who can resist the charm of Captain Hook? And I haven't been avoiding you.”  
“I haven't seen you since we got back.”  
“I know, I've been working on a project with Henry.”  
“So he said.”  
“Well then, what's the problem love?”  
“I still don't know what's gong on.”  
“Will you move in with me?”  
“What?”  
“I've been thinking about it for a while, you're always sneaking off to the Jolly Roger to spend the night with me and I thought we should take the plunge and move in together, hence operation happy family.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes, I love you Emma Swan and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
“I love you Killian Jones and yes I will move in with you.”

Killian grabbed Emma's head and pulled it to his and kissed her. This is what he had been looking for all of his life; Emma was always meant to be his happy ending.


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma learns some actions have possible consequences

10 weeks had gone by since Emma and Killian's adventure in the past. They had moved into a nice house close to the docks with a great view of the horizon. Henry had a room for whenever he wanted to stay with them and not Regina and Robin.

 

Emma was good at denial; she had managed to deny her feelings for Killian for months before he saved her dad's life in Neverland and she finally gave in. So, this denial was no different, except she lived with Killian and he knew something was wrong so she wasn't going to be able to stay in denial much longer.

Emma felt horrible keeping a secret from Killian, he had never lied to her; sure there were things in his past he didn't like talking about but Emma was the same way so that didn't count. She sat and rubbed her hands together, impatiently waiting and glad that Henry had coned Killian into taking him sailing. 

The door of the exam room opened and Dr. Whale walked in holding a clipboard and smiling. He sat down in the chair across from Emma and said, “You were right; you're pregnant. Date of conception would have been 10 weeks ago.”  
“You're sure?” Emma asked.  
“Yes, I am a doctor after all.”  
“Well, thanks.”  
“No problem. I want to see you again in 2 weeks.”  
“Yea, sure.”

 

When Killian got home that night he found Emma curled up on the couch and said, “Hello love.”

When Emma's only response was a wave he said, “You seem vexed, like you could use a drink.”  
“That's putting it lightly but no thanks.”  
“You're not often one to turn down a drink.”  
“We need to talk.”  
“I've found when a woman says that I'm rarely in for a pleasant conversation.”  
“Yea, you should probably sit down.”  
“I'm really not liking the tone of this conversation Swan.”  
“Just sit down Killian.”

Emma moved into a sitting position so Killian could sit down next to her. She ran her hand through her hair and when she looked at him she could see the concern on in his eyes and on his face. She took a deep breath and sighed before she said, “I'm pregnant.”  
“I'm not sensing what's so bad about that, we love each other and it was bound to happen eventually.”  
“It's the fact that I don't know who the father is. I mean technically you're the father either way I just don't know which version of you is the father.”  
“So, you're saying that you got pregnant during our adventure in the past and that my past self could be the father?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you expected me to be mad about this I take it?”  
“Well, yea.”  
“Emma, that man is still a part of who I am. Whether he or I am this baby's father doesn't matter, we're the same person and I'll love our child regardless.”  
“How did I get so lucky to end up with you.”  
“I'm the lucky one Emma.”

Killian leaned over and kissed Emma, wrapping his hand in her hair to deepen this kiss. He leaned down and kissed her stomach and then started to laugh. She looked at him and asked, “What's so funny Captain?”  
“I'm gonna be a father.”  
“And you find this funny?”  
“Yes, that's something I never once imagined in my life until I met you.”  
“Do you regret meeting me?”  
“WHAT??? NO!”  
“Well, you seem to keep having things that didn't happen until you met me, I must be a bad influence.”  
“You're the polar opposite love. If I hadn't met you I'd still be trying to kill the bloody crocodile. You changed my life for the better”  
“You're welcome.”  
“I love you Emma Swan.”  
“I love you too Killian Jones.”

 

That night Killian found himself going for a walk along the docks, he needed to think and clear his mind. He meant what he said to Emma, he didn't care which version of himself was the father of their baby, he just needed to prove to Emma that he wasn't going to abandon their child like both of them had been. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Robin walk up beside him until Robin asked, “Out for a late night stroll Hook?”  
“Aye, and you?”  
“Yea.”  
“Did you and Regina get into a fight?”  
“No, what about you and Emma?”  
“No, nothing of the sort.”  
“So what brings you out here in the middle of the night?”  
“I needed to come up with a plan.”  
“A plan for what?”  
“I know I can trust you with my secret, I'm going to ask Emma to marry me but I want to ask Henry and Charming first. Henry at least likes me because I take him sailing so he shouldn't have a problem with it but Charming hates me.”  
“Charming doesn't hate you.”  
“I'm pretty sure he does.”  
“He may have before you saved his life in Neverland but he doesn't hate you now. It's just that you're with his daughter and that's a hard thing for any father to accept.”  
“Ah.”  
“I'm sure it will be fine.”  
“Thanks mate.”  
“Anytime mate.”

 

In the morning Emma went off to work, giving Killian a quick kiss before she left. As soon as she was gone Killian went to get Henry. The two walked to the docks and got on the Jolly Roger and Killian let Henry steer the ship once they were out in the open water. After a little while Killian had gathered himself and said, “Henry, I have something to ask you.”  
“What's that Killian?”  
“I want to ask your mom to marry me and I want to know if that's alright with you.”  
“You're asking me if you can marry my mom?”  
“Aye.”  
“Have you asked my grandpa yet?”  
“No, I'm asking you.”  
“Why ask me first?”  
“You're her son, I'm more concerned with how you feel about it than him. Though I'm pretty sure asking him could result in my death.”  
“I don't think he'd kill you but maybe I should go with you as back up.”  
“So, what's your answer then?”  
“Are you kidding? Of course you can marry my mom, I know how much you care about each other. And no one else can say that their step-father is Captain Hook.”  
“Thanks lad.”  
“But I will come with you to talk to grandpa so he doesn't go too hard on you. It can be operation happy family part 2.”

Killian just smiled, if only Henry knew but he was gonna leave it to Emma to decide when she was going to break that news to everyone.

Once they had finished sailing Killian and Henry made their way to the sheriff station. Henry went inside to say hi to his mom and tell her that he needed to borrow grandpa for a bit. Charming went with Henry and once they got outside and he saw Killian he started to question why he was out there. Henry led them to Granny's and they all sat down at a table. Charming looked at the two of them and could tell they were up to something so he asked, “What are you two up to?”

When Killian didn't say anything Henry nudged him and said, “Go on Killian.”

Killian sighed and said, “I want to marry your daughter.”  
“Do you now?” Charming asked.  
“Aye.”  
“And what makes you think you're worthy of that title?”  
“Well, for starters I saved her father's life and saved her from the pain she would have endured had you died in Neverland.”  
“I can't argue with that but don't you think it's a bit soon?”  
“Look who's talking, how long were you an Snow together before you got married?”  
“Point taken.”  
“I love her and I'd do anything for her.”  
“This is a losing argument. Fine, you have my blessing.”  
“Thanks mate.”

Killian left Henry with Charming and made his way back to the Jolly Roger. He had a ring tucked away there that had belonged to his mother before she had died. He got the ring out of where it had been hidden and made his way home to wait for Emma.

When Emma got home she found Killian sitting on the couch and asked, “Did you and Henry have fun today?”  
“Aye love, he has all the makings of one hell of a captain.”  
“Just what we need, two captains running around Storybrooke.”  
“Could be three.”  
“Huh?”  
“We could be having a little pirate Swan.”  
“That's true.”  
“Come sit down love, I need to talk to you.”

Emma sat down next to him and he smiled at her, a clue that this wasn't going to be a bad conversation. He looked at her with his blue eyes bright and hopeful and reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ring and asked, “Emma Swan, will you marry me?”  
“What?”  
“I know what you're thinking and I'm not asking because you're pregnant. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Our little pirate or princess is just an added bonus. I want you to know how much I love you and that I have no intention of abandoning our child. So, will you marry me?”  
“Yes Killian.”

Killian put the ring on Emma's finger and kissed her. They cuddled up on the couch for a bit before Emma decided that they were going to Granny's because she wanted onion rings and she dragged Killian with her.


	6. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa lives in Storybrooke in this story and she and Emma are really good friends.

Emma didn't want to wait to get married, now that Killian had proposed and poured out his heart to her with his reasoning she knew what she wanted. She also didn't want to wait because she wanted to get married before anyone could tell that she was pregnant.

A week after Killian had proposed the wedding was arranged at Granny's. Emma was in the backroom with Snow getting ready, Snow looked at her daughter and asked, “Are you nervous?”  
“A little.”  
“It's ok, Killian loves you.”  
“I know he does.”

There was a knock at the door and Charming walked in and looked at Emma and said, “My little girl is all grown.”  
“I was all grown up before you ever met me.”  
“That's besides the point, you'll always be daddy's little girl.”  
“If you say so.”  
“I did. Are you ready?”  
“As ready as I'm gonna be.”  
“You know if you've changed your mind you don't have to do this.”  
“Dad!”  
“What? I'm just saying.”  
“I'm marrying Killian. I love him.”  
“Then let's get this over with.”

In the main area of Granny's the residents of Storybrooke all sat at tables, Killian was standing in front of the dartboard with Robin and Henry next to him as his best men, Archie was standing by them to officiate the wedding. The music started and Snow and Elsa made their way down the makeshift aisle as Emma's mad of honor and bridesmaid, followed by Emma and Charming. Once they made it to the end of the aisle Charming reluctantly let go of Emma and nodded at Killian before sitting down with Regina. Killian took Emma's hand in his and she wrapped her other hand around his hook and smiled up at him. Archie nodded at the two of them and then said, “Friend's and family we are here today to join together Killian and Emma in marriage. They have their own vows, so whenever you're ready.”

Killian looked Emma in the eyes and said, “I promise today to be your navigator, best friend, and husband; honor, love, and cherish you through all of life's adventures. I swear to always and forever be your confidant and you mine. I vow to grow old with you and to keep the kid in you alive. I take you today to be my co-captain.”

Emma blinked away tears before she said, “I choose you to be my husband, my partner in life. I promise you my unconditional love, my fullest devotion, my most tender care. Through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to love you, honor, respect and cherish you all the days of our lives.”

They put their wedding rings on each others finger and smiled as Archie said, “It is my great honor to now pronounce you princess and pirate, husband and wife; you may kiss the bride.”

Killian and Emma kissed as everyone cheered.

 

As Killian and Emma got home that night Killian picked Emma up to carry her through the door and she laughed and wondered where he had heard of that wedding night custom. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom and sat her down on the bed. They both took off their clothes from the wedding and then started kissing. Killian reached his hand down to Emma's pussy and said, “Wet already love?”  
“What can I say? Marrying you was quite a turn on.”

Killian laughed before resuming kissing her and slipping a finger inside of her. Emma moaned into his mouth as he did and reached her hand down to rub his already hard cock. Killian kissed his way down from Emma's neck to her clit. He inserted another finger as he used his expert tongue to make her moan and curse. He continued to work his fingers in the spot that drove Emma crazy until she was trembling under him and making noises that were a cross between his name and cursing. He removed his fingers and went back up for a kiss as he lined himself up at her entrance and slowly inserted himself in her. He moved back and forth for a bit before switching them so Emma was on top of him and controlling how fast she wanted it. He reached down to rub her clit as he watched her bounce up and down on him and took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it and twirled his tongue around. He felt Emma starting to tighten and he said, “Cum for me Emma.”

She did just as he emptied himself inside of her, kissing her as he did. She crawled off of him and collapsed next to him. Killian pulled the covers over them and Emma curled up on his chest. Killian kissed her and then said, “I love you Mrs. Jones.”  
“I love you too Mr. Jones.”

Emma paused after saying it and the said, “Mr. Jones doesn't sound right.”  
“You're right, I prefer captain.”  
“So do I.”  
“I'll never understand how I got so lucky that you chose me.”  
“I took a chance on love and I'm so glad I did.”  
“Aye love, one of the better days in my life.”  
“I imagine it was.”  
“Now, let's get some sleep; we had a busy day.”  
“That we did. I love you Killian.”  
“I love you too Emma, good-night.”  
“Good-night.”

They kissed each other and fell asleep in each other's arms. Neither really believing that they had gotten married or that they were having a baby but both knowing that soon they were going to have to tell people about that little secret.


	7. Getting Emma Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has been kidnapped by Blackbeard and Killian must travel to the Enchanted Forest to get her back.

Three months had passed since the wedding and Killian was doing some work on the Jolly Roger when Henry came up and asked, “Have you seen my mom?”  
“Emma or Regina?”  
“Emma.”  
“Not since she left for work this morning.”  
“Grandpa said she never showed up.”  
“WHAT?”  
“Yea, no one has seen her so I was hoping you had.”  
“No lad but I'll help find her.”

They searched all of Storybrooke with no luck. Henry went to check to see if Charming had any luck and Killian went home to see if there was any clue to where Emma had one. When he got home he found a piece of paper stabbed to the door with a knife. He pulled the knife out of the door and noticed the handle had “BB” carved into and he knew at once who it belonged to and knew it was trouble so he read the note, “Captain Hook, if you're looking for your princess she is in the Enchanted Forest with me. If you ever wish to see her again you will face me on my ship, Blackbeard.”

Killian folded the note and slipped it in his back pocket. Her ran his hand through his hair as he wondered of how he would get to the Enchanted Forest, he didn't posses magic so he couldn't just open a portal; he needed a magic bean. Killian knew where he had to go but wasn't so sure how well it would go over.

Killian made his way through Storybrooke to Anton's farm. He knocked on the door and Anton open the door and asked, “What do you want?”  
“I need your help.”  
“What makes you think I would help you?”  
“Because Emma spared your life and I need your help to get her back.”  
“Where is she?”  
“She was kidnapped and taken to the Enchanted Forest.”  
“What do you need?”  
“I need two magic beans, one to get me there and one to get Emma and I home.”  
“Alright but you better not be lying.”  
“Ask anyone, she's been missing all day.”

Anton gave Killian the two magic beans and Killian thanked him and left. He made his way to the Jolly Roger. He steered his ship out into the open water and threw one of the beans out in front of the ship and said, “Emma, I will find you. I will always find you.”

Killian smiled at having stole Charming's line as he steered the Jolly Roger into the portal now in front of the ship. The Jolly Roger went through the portal and emerged in it's old port in the Enchanted Forest. Killian went into his quarters and changed into his pirate attire.

Killian made his way to where he knew Blackbeard moored his ship. He knocked out the guy guarding the board to get on the ship. Once he stepped onto the deck he said, “I'm here for Emma Swan-Jones. Now, if the coward who tried stealing her from me would kindly show his face I'll give him the punishment he deserves.”

Blackbeard walked out and said, “Gladly.”

They both pulled out their swords and started fighting. They were both ruthless pirates and knew how to fight. After a while of fighting Blackbeard said, “You've got quite the fight in you.”  
“Well, it's like I always say; a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.”  
“So the rumours are true.”  
“What rumours?”  
“Captain Hook has gone soft.”  
“I'm not Captain Hook anymore. I may still have a hook and I am still a captain but Captain Hook is no more.”  
“What happened to you?”  
“I fell in love.”  
“That's horrible.”  
“Maybe, maybe not but I want my wife back.”  
“Do you?”  
“Aye.”  
“Well, I believe in good form, I'll make you a deal.”  
“What's that?”  
“Surrender the Jolly Roger to me and I'll give her back.”  
“What?”  
“It's simple, you trade the Jolly Roger for your princess.”  
“Fine, you can have the Jolly Roger; she's docked in her usual port.”

They both lowered their swords. Blackbeard walked below deck and came back up with Emma who he gave to Killian. Killian picked Emma up and carried her off of Blackbeard's ship.

Killian took Emma to his usual tavern so he could have a drink of rum and she could get her bearings before they went back home. As they were sitting at a table Emma started to laugh and asked, “Do you remember the last time we were here?”  
“Aye, spying on my past self.”

Killian drank his rum and Emma held onto his hook. As they sat there a bar wench made her way over and asked, “Want to have some fun Captain Hook?”

Killian raised an eyebrow and shook his head and said, “Not interested.”  
“Since when he Captain Hook not interested in some fun.?” The wench asked.  
“Since he got married to the woman he loves.”

The bar wench scoffed and stormed off and Killian shrugged before looking at Emma and asked, “You ready to go home?”  
“Yea.”

They left the bar and Killian pulled out the magic bean and threw it on the ground and once the portal was open they jumped through it. They ended up in their front yard at night. They walked into the house, everyone could wait till morning to see Emma. They sat down on the couch, neither in the mood to go to bed yet. They were holding hands as Emma turned to face Killian and said, “Thank you Killian.”  
“For what?”  
“For saving me.”  
“Of course love.”  
“But I need to know something.”  
“What's that?”  
“How did you do it? You didn't have to kill him and yet he just handed me back over to you.”  
“It was quite easy with something of value to trade that Blackbeard wanted.”  
“And what was that.”  
“Why the Jolly Roger of course.”  
“You traded your ship for me?”  
“Aye.”  
“But the Jolly Roger-”  
“Is just a ship.”  
“But-”  
“Emma, the Jolly Roger is just a ship, there are some things that are far more important than that, like my wife and unborn child.”

Emma grabbed Killian and kissed him. She let go of his hand and crawled into his lap so she was straddling him and they continued to make out on the couch.


	8. Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma's baby is born.

Emma was going crazy, it had been a month since her dad had told her she wasn't allowed to work anymore and there was nothing to do at home. She was sitting on the couch reading Henry's storybook when she got an evil idea. She knew Killian was in the kitchen so she called, “Killian.”

He came into the living room and asked, “What is it love?”  
“Will you watch a movie with me?”  
“Sure, what did you have in mind?”  
“It's a surprise.”  
“Alright.”

Killian sat down on the couch and Emma walked over to the DVD player and put in Peter Pan and smirked as she walked back over to the couch and cuddled up next to Killian. She pressed play and started the movie. Everything was fine until Captain Hook showed up in the movie, Killian's jaw dropped and he asked, “What the bloody hell is that?”  
“It's you.”  
“Me?”  
“Well, that's Captain Hook; which would be you.”  
“I don't bloody think so. Afraid of a crocodile, I think not.”

Killian grabbed the remote and turned off the movie and walked over to the DVD player and took the DVD and proceeded to scratch the bottom of it with his hook so it would never play again and said, “How do you like that?”  
“Are you talking to the DVD?”  
“Aye, I can't have movie that depicts me like that laying around where our child may watch it someday.”  
“I'm sure they'll find out about it somehow.”  
“Not if I can help it.”

Emma started laughing at him and then had a horrible cramp and grabbed her stomach and within a second Killian was next to and asked, “What's wrong?”  
“Nothing's wrong but you should get me my phone.”

Killian walked over to the counter where Emma's phone was charging and grabbed it and brought it back to her. Emma proceeded to call her father and tell him that he needed to pick her and Killian up.

Charming was there within record time as Killian helped Emma out of the house and into Charming's sheriff car and getting in beside her. Charming drove them to the hospital. Killian carried Emma inside and to the room that Dr. Whale directed them to and helped Emma change into a hospital gown. When Emma was situated in the bed Charming popped in to let her know that he and Snow would be in the waiting room. Dr. Whale came in and asked, “Are you ready to have this baby?”  
“Yes.” Emma said.  
“Alright then.”

Dr. Whale got himself situated to deliver the baby and Emma looked at Killian and said, “Give me your hook.”  
“What?”  
“I want to hold on to your hand but I don't want to hurt you so let me hold your hook.”  
“Whatever you want love.”

Dr. Whale told Emma to push and she squeezed the hell out of Killian's hook and he was thankful she had asked for the hook and not his hand. After about half an hour of pushing and screaming Emma delivered her and Killian's baby. Dr. Whale looked at them and said, “It's a girl.”

Killian smiled at Emma and asked, “What are we gonna name her?”  
“Uh, Grace Jones.”  
“Good name love.”

Within a few minutes Snow, Charming, Henry, Regina, and Robin were all crowded in the room to congratulate Killian and Emma and taking turns holding Grace. It was quite apparent that this little princess was going to be spoiled.


	9. Heroes & Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin is trying to get the author to write his happy ending and Emma and her family must stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter has taken a three year time jump since the last.

Three years had passed in what seemed like the blink of an eye; one day they were at the hospital and the next they had a 3 year old girl running around the house.

Killian was sitting on the couch when he heard footsteps coming through the house and then heard, “Daddy.”  
“Yes Grace?”  
“Can we watch Peter Pan?”  
“Where did you hear about that movie?”  
“From grandpa.”  
“You just wait till I see him again.”  
“So, can we watch it?”  
“No, daddy ruined the copy mommy had of it.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it makes daddy look like a scaredy cat.”  
“But my daddy's not scared of anything.”  
“Exactly. So we can't have a movie that makes me look like that now can we?”  
“Nope.”  
“How about we watch Cinderella?”  
“Ok daddy.”

Killian got up and put the movie in and sat back down. He and Grace had just started the movie when the front door flew open and Emma, Henry, and August ran in the door. Killian looked up at Emma and asked, “What's wrong?”  
“It's Rumpelstiltskin.” Emma said.  
“What's the crocodile done now?” Killian asked.  
“He's released the author from the storybook and plans on getting him to re-write all the happy endings so only he would get what he wants.” Emma explained.  
“We have to stop him.”  
“Agreed. Grace, do you want to go to Granny's?” Emma said.  
“Yes.” Grace answered.

Once they had dropped Grace off with Granny they headed to Snow and Charming's apartment to get there help in tracking down Rumpelstiltskin and the original storybook. As they were walking Killian pulled Emma aside and she asked, “What's wrong Killian?”  
“With this talk of authors and the book, we need to discuss one fact; I was a villain.”  
“But you're not anymore.”  
“Perhaps not but according to the rules of the book villains don't get happy ending so it's only a matter of time before I lose mine.”  
“Wait, if you're afraid of losing your happy ending that means you found it, what is it?”  
“Don't you know Emma? It's you and our family.”

Emma kissed Killian with tears in her eyes and said, “We'll figure it out Killian, just like we figure everything out. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

One they got to Snow and Charming's apartment they split up in two teams; Emma, Henry, and August went to find Regina and Robin to get there help and Killian, Charming, and Snow decided to search the apartment for the storybook.

Before anyone knew anything had happened Henry found himself in the Enchanted Forest but not the Enchanted Forest he knew. After unsuccessfully trying to convince Regina that she was his adoptive mother she gave him the location of a woman who was known as the savior but imprisoned by her parents the evil queen Snow White and Prince Charming. Henry knew what he had to; he had to find Killian.

Henry found the Jolly Roger and walked aboard and Killian appeared and said, “No one steps aboard the Jolly Roger's deck without an invitation from it's captain first.”  
“Are you gonna make me walk the plank?”  
“That depends on what you want.”  
“I need passage to the bottomless sea to find my mother.”  
“I wish I could help you.”

Much to Henry's dismay Killian was not the captain of the Jolly Roger and Blackbeard was. Between Killian and Charming Henry had been taught to fight and challenged Blackbeard and ended up knocking Blackbeard overboard. Killian looked at Henry and said, “You think it's that easy? I can't sail the Jolly Roger alone.”  
“I can help.”  
“How do you know how to sail a ship?”  
“I had a great teacher; you.”  
“What?”  
“It's a long story, let's go find my mom and then I'll explain.”

They sailed to where Emma was being held prisoner and Henry went up to find her while Killian stood guard. Thankfully to Henry Emma knew who he was and had all of her memories so he asked, “Where's Grace in this world?”  
“She doesn't exist. In this world Killian and I never met therefor your sister was never born.”  
“Oh, well you're about to meet him.”  
“What?”  
“I didn't say anything.”  
“Some days I swear Killian's your father and not Neal. Either that or you spend too much time with him, you act just like him when he's trying to be secretive.”  
“Killian is more of a father to me than Neal ever was, I should probably tell him that when we get back.”  
“I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that.”

They ran down the stairs where Emma bumped into Killian. Killian looked down and couldn't believe the beauty that had just fallen into his arms. They were both frozen where they were so Henry said, “Killian meet my mom, mom Killian.”

Killian regained himself and introduced himself to Emma and they headed back to the Jolly Roger and sailed away from the island they were at. As they were sailing Emma stood by Killian and he said, “You and your son trust me with your lives, why is that?”  
“It's a long story.”  
“My schedule is pretty open.”

They made their way back to the Enchanted Forest and Emma told Killian about the world she and Henry knew as she taught him to fight. As she put his sword back he said, “Tell me more about this reality you wish to return to, us for example, I sense we may be close.”  
“Very.”  
“And how close is that?”  
“Well, we're married and have a 3 year old daughter together.”  
“Really? Well, I'm starting to get jealous of the other me.”  
“Yea, you're good at that.”  
“Huh?”  
“Oh, we ended up back in the past together once and you got jealous of your past self that was flirting with me and stuff.”

The evil queen Snow White and Prince Charming showed up and Charming and Killian got into a sword fight. Killian told Emma to save Henry and get out of there just as Charming stabbed Killian through the back and Emma screamed out, “Dad, no!”

Killian fell down and Henry grabbed onto Emma's arms and dragged her away. They ran as fast as they could until they found Regina. She was upset about learning the man she loved Robin was getting married. Emma looked at her and said, “I just watch my father kill the the man I love.”  
“I'm so sorry.”  
“The worst part was, that I never told him how much our future means to me. Sure I tell him I love him all the time but I never told him just how much he changed my life when he thinks I'm the one who changed his. Don't make my mistake.”

They all headed to try and stop Robin's wedding. They were outside of the church when Rumpelstiltskin showed up. Emma told Regina to go stop the wedding as she fought with Rumpelstiltskin. Regina was about to walk into the church when Rumpelstiltskin knocked Emma down and was about to go after Henry. Regina pushed Henry out of the way and Rumpelstiltskin ended up stabbing her. The people inside the church all came out after hearing the commotion. Robin saw Regina and rushed over to her. The author showed up and told Henry that he had lost but dropped the pen and when Henry picked it up it started to glow so he grabbed the storybook and reversed everything that the author had done.

Henry, Regina, Robin, and Emma ended up on the main street of Storybrooke, they all thanked Henry for saving them. Emma looked at Henry and said, “Killian.”

She ran to her parents apartment and threw open the door and saw only her parents and asked, “Where's Killian?”

Charming pointed towards the counter and said, “He was right there before we all got sucked into the book.”  
“No!”Emma cried out.  
“Yea, sorry about the mess. I really needed to find that book and I'm usually a bit tidier.” Killian said as he emerged at the top of the stairs, smirking.

Emma, Snow, and Charming all breathed a sigh of relief and Emma ran up the stairs and into Killian's arms until she tackled him on the bed and kissed him. She pulled him up so he was in a sitting position and he looked her in the eyes and could see something was wrong so he asked, “What is it?”  
“When I watched you die I was afraid I was never going to get the chance to tell you something.”  
“Tell me what?”  
“I-”  
“It's ok Emma, you can tell me anything.”  
“I want to have another baby. You are my future and you and our family, that's my happy ending too.”

Emma kissed Killian passionately and ran her fingers through her hair. He broke off the kiss and said, “Calm down Emma, we can make another baby but I'd rather not do it in your parents apartment.”

Emma started to laugh and then got up off of Killian and took his hand and led him downstairs. They all made their way to Granny's and as soon as Killian and Emma walked in the door Grace ran over and jumped into her father's arms. He put her down after a few minutes and ran over to see her big brother Henry. As Killian stood with Emma, Charming, and Snow Charming said, “I didn't mean to kill you, though to be fair I'm pretty sure I didn't have a heart so...”  
“So it's my fault?” Snow asked and then said, “What I think he means is that we are sorry.”  
“Oh, you don't need to be sorry. Though I do intend to hold it over your heads for a very long time. How about as a way of making it up to me you two take Grace for the night?” Killian said.  
“Why?” Charming asked.  
“We'd love to.” Snow said, sensing the tension rising between Killian and Emma.

Emma went over to tell Grace she was going to her grandparents for the night. Killian was sitting down drinking a glass of rum when Henry came over and said, “Can I talk to you for a minute Killian.”  
“Of course lad.”  
“Thanks.”  
“What's going on?”  
“I was talking to mom about something while we were in the book and I just wanted to say it to you so that you know.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“Well, I wanted you to know that I consider you my father. You've always been there for me when I needed anything, you helped save my life back in Neverland, you taught me to sail, you made my understand that it wasn't my fault that Neal disappeared, and I just want you to know how much all of that has meant and that I'm glad you and mom found each other.”  
“Thank you Henry, that means a lot more to me than you know.”  
“No problem.”

Emma came and sat down with them and gave Henry a hug after which Henry got up and walked over to the table Snow, Charming, and Grace were at. Emma looked at Killian with a mischievous look in her eyes and asked, “You ready to go home pirate?”  
“I think I am princess.”

They got up and Emma grabbed Killian's hand in hers and they walked over and kissed Grace good-bye and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has left kudos and comments; they are greatly appreciated :)


	10. The Trouble With Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is having trouble with her powers, can she be stopped from getting rid of them?

Emma woke up late that morning feeling very off. She knew Killian and Grace were most likely out for their daily walk so she got out of bed and got dressed before heading down to the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen the lights started to flicker but she didn't pay much attention to it. Emma decided she was going to have a slice of toast but when she touched the toaster it blew up. She had no idea what happened until she looked down at her hands which were glowing from her magic. Emma didn't understand what was happening so she went to see Regina.

Emma explained to Regina what had happened and Regina pondered it for a moment and then asked, “Are you by chance pregnant?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, congratulations it's a boy.”  
“What?”  
“It's something I learned when I was training with Rumpelstiltskin back in the Enchanted Forest. I didn't quite understand it but something about being pregnant with a boy can affect your ability to control your magic.”  
“Great.”  
“You should be able to regain your control, I taught you how to use your magic in the first place and you have excellent control when you put your mind to it.”  
“Thanks Regina.”

Killian and Grace came home. Grace ran off to look for her mommy and Killian went to the kitchen where he found what was left of the toaster. He looked at it and said, “What the bloody hell happened to that?

Killian walked out of the kitchen and found Grace who looked up at him and asked, “Daddy, where's mommy?”  
“She's not here?”  
“No.”  
“Well, she's not supposed to be working today but maybe there is some new crisis that needs her attention. Let's go see grandpa and find out.”

They walked into the sheriff station and Grace ran over to Charming who picked her up and asked Killian, “Where's Emma?”  
“That's why we're here, we thought she might have been working.”  
“Don't tell me she got kidnapped again.”  
“I hope not, I don't have anything to trade to get her back this time.”  
“What?”  
“Don't tell me that for the past four years you haven't noticed that the Jolly Roger has been missing.”  
“No, I knew it was gone I just didn't know you traded it to get Emma back.”  
“Aye, I did.”  
“Why don't you go drop Grace off with Snow and we'll go see where Emma is.”  
“Sure mate.”

Snow let Killian and Grace into the apartment and asked, “What's going on?”  
“Emma's done a disappearing act, Charming and I are going to try and find her so I was hoping you could watch Grace.”  
“Of course.”  
“Thanks.”

Charming and Killian started their search and for some reason Killian felt he had to search the woods so he did. He came to the toll bridge that had a significance for Emma's parents and that's where he found her. As she saw him she said, “Killian, don't come any closer, I don't want to hurt you.”  
“You'd never hurt me Emma.”  
“Not intentionally but I blew up the toaster this morning just by touching it.”  
“Ah, so that's what happened to that.”  
“Yea. If I did anything to hurt you or Grace I couldn't live with myself.”  
“Emma, I have faith you in you love.”  
“I know you do Killian and I love you but I need to be alone.”

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Killian thought for a moment. He had an idea, if anyone knew what Emma was going through and could help her it would be Elsa. He found Elsa and they made their way to Snow and Charming's apartment. When they walked in Snow asked, “Did you find her?”  
“She's having problems with her magic and she doesn't want to be found.” Killian answered.  
“When your powers are out of control everything seems upside down, you don't want to me anywhere near the people you care about.” Elsa said.  
“Wonderful, shall we send Sneezy after her? Or Happy? Which is the dwarf she despises?” Killian said.  
“When my parents where looking for help with my magic they traveled to the Enchanted Forest to seek help from Rumpelstiltskin.” Elsa said.  
“Emma wouldn't go to him would she?” Snow asked.

Killian quickly excused himself, there was no way Emma was going to Rumpelstiltskin for help. He made his way down the stairs and said, “Damn it Swan, don't tell me you trusted the crocodile.”

As Killian was leaving the building he almost ran into Belle. When she saw him she said, “Killian, we have a huge problem.”  
“What is that?”  
“Rumpelstiltskin is trying to un-tether himself from the dagger. The one he gave me is a fake. I overheard him talking last night and he plans on using some magic hat to collect someone's magic to do it but they'll disappear too.”  
“We need to get to his shop right now, Emma is looking for a way to get rid of her powers and I'll be damned if I'm going to let the crocodile use her in his plan”

Killian and Belle walked into Rumpelstiltskin's shop and as Belle went looking for Rumpelstiltskin Killian found a wooden box with a burned hand print on it as he held his hand over it he knew it was from Emma and said, “Emma, no.”

Killian went and found Belle and asked, “Where would the crocodile take Emma to get rid of her powers?”  
“He'd need somewhere private, I'm guessing he'd probably take her to his cabin.”  
“I need you to go tell her parents and Elsa what is going on.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“I'm going to that cabin to save my wife.”

Belle gave him the directions to the cabin and they both set off on what they were going to do. As Killian left he pulled out his phone to call Emma, when he got her voicemail he left a message that said, “Emma, you have to listen to me. I know you've been to see the crocodile, I saw what you did. If he's promised to get rid of your powers don't listen to him. He doesn't want to help you, he wants to collect your powers in a bloody magic hat and when he does you'll be sucked in too. I'm not quite sure what he's planing but I know that he's been lying to Belle, the dagger he gave her is a fake. I know all this because Belle herself told me. I know you can control your powers, I've seen what you can do with them. Your family needs you and I can't lose you because of the crocodile too.”

Night had fallen by the time Killian had reached Rumpelstiltskin's cabin and as he was about to run inside he ran into the crocodile himself and said, “Get out of my way crocodile. I'll dying fighting before I let you use that bloody hat on Emma.”

Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and Killian found himself tied to a tree. As he tried to free himself Rumpelstiltskin pulled Emma's phone out of his pocket and said, “If you hoping Emma would get your message she won't. I don't do lose ends.”  
“She's the mother of your grandson, don't do this.”

Rumpelstiltskin studied Killian for a moment when it all started to make sense to him. He snickered before saying, “Oh, now it all make sense. How sweet is this? Not only do I yet again get to take away your love but I also get to take away your son. Don't worry, you'll get over Emma just like you got over Milah, how many centuries did that take? I imagine this will reignite your path for revenge against me, you can't tell me you've missed the taste of vengeance.”

Killian fought to get himself free, he needed to save Emma.

Inside the cabin Emma was about to go into the room Rumpelstiltskin had told her to go into to get rid of her powers when Elsa walked up beside her and said, “Emma, you don't need to do this. You can control your powers, you need to believe in your as Killian believes in you, as your parents believe in you, as Henry believes in you, and as I believe in you.”

Elsa extended her hand to Emma and when Emma still wouldn't take it she said, “Emma Swan-Jones, you wont hurt me or anyone else. I know you and I know you can do this.”

Emma finally took Elsa's hand and nothing happened and Emma finally understood that she was in control of her powers and she was fine. She hugged Elsa and thanked her.

Back outside Rumpelstiltskin was staring at the cabin when a flash of light came from it and he cried out, “NO!”  
“Oh, I'm guessing she didn't go through with it? So sorry. Oh, but I do love the look of loss on your face.”  
“I'll find another form of magic but I need a heart.”  
“If you think I'm going to help you acquiring it, know the only help I'll give you is with your demise.”  
“Oh, you're gonna help me.”  
“Oh yea?”  
“You see, I need the heart of someone who knew me before the dagger. All those people are dead, all except for you. Sadly, you are my oldest friend.”

Rumpelstiltskin came over and ripped Killian's heart out of his chest before waving his hand to untie Killian and disappearing. Killian gathered himself and ran into Rumpelstiltskin's cabin and found Emma and Elsa and hugged Emma. She quickly kissed him and then the three of them headed off to find Emma's parents and Belle.


	11. That Heart Belongs To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes to get Killian's heart back

It had been a few days since Emma had almost given up her powers and Killian was surprised that he was still alive, Rumpelstiltskin had his heart but had yet to crush it in his plan to un-tether himself from the dagger. 

Killian and Emma were sitting on the couch and Emma could tell that something was going on with Killian, he had been acting odd and distant since they had returned from Rumpelstiltskin's cabin. Emma had gotten her parents to take Grace for the night because she intended to find out what was going on with Killian. As they sat on the couch she looked at him and said, “Alright Killian, what is gong on? You've been acting strange for the past few days.”  
“Nothing, I'm fine.”  
“Bullshit!”

Killian knew what he had to do and he mustered all the strength he had to fight against the crocodile's control of his heart and he grabbed Emma's arm and moved it to his chest and thrust her hand inside of his chest. Emma was completely thrown off by what Killian had just done but then she noticed something; an empty space. Her hand was touching nothing, where Killian's heart should be there was nothing and she asked, “Where's your heart?”

Killian said nothing, not that he didn't want to but because he couldn't and Emma could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to tell her and she said, “Rumpelstiltskin!”

Emma jumped up off the couch and ran out the door, she didn't know what Rumpelstiltskin was up to but the fact that he had Killian's heart, nothing good could possibly come from that.

Emma ran into Belle and said, “I don't suppose Rumpelstiltskin had tried to contact you since you discovered he was lying to you?”  
“No, why?”  
“He stole something that I need to get back.”  
“What did he steal?”  
“He stole Killian's heart and I need to get it back before he crushes it.”  
“I used to be able to see the man behind the beast but now all I see is the beast. Try looking for him in the clock tower, he often goes there to think.”  
“Thanks.”

Emma raced off to the clock tower and ran up the stairs. She found Rumpelstiltskin sitting by the window staring out at Storybrooke. As she approached she said, “You have something that belongs to me and I want it back.”  
“And what might that be deary?”  
“Killian's heart, that heart belongs to me.”  
“Why don't you try taking it then?”  
“I intend to.”

It suddenly became a battle of magic; the dark one versus the savior. Now that Emma could control her powers it was an equal fight, both had a reason to want to win; Rumpelstiltskin didn't want to be tethered to the dagger anymore and Emma was not going to lose the man she loved, her husband and father of her children. It was looking like a battle that no one was going to win so Rumpelstiltskin said, “I should have taken away your powers when I had the chance.”  
“Yea, you should have.”  
“Is the pirate really worth all the trouble deary?”  
“Yes he is. Is un-tethering yourself from the dagger really worth having Belle hate you forever for lying to her?”

Rumpelstiltskin didn't answer, he didn't know how to. He loved Belle but he loved the power being the dark one gave him and he could never choose between the too and Belle had every right to hate him for that. He held Killian's heart in his hand and as he was distracted by the question Emma had just asked him she saw her opportunity and waved her hands sending Rumpelstiltskin out the window and Killian's heart up in the air. Emma made a dash across the room and caught Killian's heart in her hand. She knew that being the dark one Rumpelstiltskin couldn't die unless he was stabbed with the dagger so she didn't bother checking to see if the fall had done anything to him.

Emma walked into her and Killian's house to find him sitting on the couch where she had left him. She walked over to him and got him to stand up in front of her. She held out his heart and as he looked at it in her hands he knew what she was about to do and said, “Just be gentle.”

But Emma just shoved his heart back into his chest and as he grunted she said, “Sorry.”

Killian pulled her into a passionate kiss, so thankful to have his heart back and to be able to feel the love he had for Emma as he did instead of the nothingness that he had felt for the past few days. After they broke the kiss Emma placed her hand over Killian's chest and he felt a really weird sensation and when Emma removed her hand he asked, “What did you just do?”  
“I used a very powerful blood magic protection spell over your heart.”  
“What?”  
“It's something that Regina taught me when she was first teaching me magic.”  
“And what does it do love?”  
“Well, it makes it so the only person who can remove your heart has to share our DNA. So, only one of our children can remove your heart and if you do something that bad that would make one of them want to remove your heart you're in a whole lot more trouble than I can help you with.”

They kissed again before Emma grabbed Killian by his hook and lead him upstairs and said, “We have had a busy few days, I think we should get some much needed sleep while we have the opportunity.”  
“Aye love.”

With that they got changed into their pyjamas, Killian placed his hook on the nightstand on his side of the bed and they both crawled into bed. Emma looked over at Killian and said, “Killian.”  
“What is it love?”  
“I've been thinking.”  
“That's a dangerous pastime.”  
“I know.”  
“Thinking about what Emma?”  
“Well, since we know we're having a boy this time, I was thinking we should name him Liam; after your brother.”  
“Thank you Emma, that means a lot to me.”  
“I had a feeling it might.”

They kissed each other once more before cuddling up together and going to sleep.


	12. Operation Rescue Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's been kidnapped by Hades and everyone ventures to the Underworld to save her.

Killian and Emma were fast asleep one day when there was a pounding on the door. Killian rolled over and said, “Just once, can we have some peace?”  
“You married the savior, remember?”  
“I do.”

Killian got out of bed and put his hook back in its brace and Emma said, “Really? I doubt a burglar is going to knock on the door.”  
“Stranger things have happened in the realm of yours.”  
“Can't argue with that.”

Killian made his way down the stairs and opened the door. Robin was on the other of the side looking awful, Killian led him inside just as Emma was making her way down the stairs. The three of them went into the living room and sat down. Once they were seated Emma looked at Robin and asked, “What's going on?”  
“It's Regina, she was kidnapped by Hades and taken to the Underworld.” Robin said.  
“Well, we have to go get her back.” Emma said.  
“Emma, you are 7 months pregnant, you're not going to the Underworld.” Killian said.  
“You really think you can stop me?” Emma asked him.  
“Well, no.” Killian said.  
“That's what I thought.” Emma said.  
“If your going to insist on going then I'm coming with you.” Killian said.  
“What about Grace?” Emma asked.  
“I'm sure someone can watch her for a few days.” Killian said.  
“I guess we can ask Granny because you know my parents will be coming on this rescue mission.” Emma said.  
“Aye.” Killian said.

Emma, Killian, Grace, Henry, and Robin went to Snow and Charming's apartment and filled them in and as they were on their way to Granny's they ran into Belle who wanted to help so the group of them headed to Granny's. Outside of Granny's Emma pulled Henry aside and said, “You can't come with us kid.”  
“Why not?”  
“We're going to the Underworld, it's too dangerous. Regina would kill me if I brought you down there.”  
“So I'm just supposed to sit around and hope for the best?”  
“Please Henry, I need to know you are safe and I need you to keep an eye on your sister.”  
“Fine.”

They went inside Granny's and Emma walked up to the counter and said, “We have to go to the Underworld to save Regina, would you mind watching Grace and Henry for a few days?”  
“Of course. Between Ruby and myself Grace and Henry will be fine. You go do what you have to do.”  
“Thank you.”

Emma went over to the table that everyone was at and sat next to Killian. They were all making plans when Robin asked, “How exactly do we get to the Underworld?”  
“Well, as the dark one Rumpelstiltskin has the power to open a portal to the Underworld it's just a matter of convincing him to do it.” Emma said.

So they all ventured to Rumpelstiltskin's shop to ask him to open a portal to the Underworld and he asked, “And why would I do that?”  
“To save Regina, do it for your grandson.” Emma said.

When he still wasn't going to do it Belle walked up to the counter and said, “If you won't do it for your grandson, maybe you'll do because I'm asking you to.”  
“Belle, what are you doing?”  
“I'm going to help save Regina. So, are you going to open the portal or not?”  
“Apparently I am.”

Rumpelstiltskin opened the portal and with that he, Belle, Emma, Killian, Snow, Charming, and Robin set off to the Underworld to save Regina.

When they got to the Underworld it looked like a rundown version of Storybrooke. They still needed to work on a plan so they went into a house that looked exactly like Emma and Killian's house back home. As they were walking around the house Killian asked, “What if the owners come home?”  
“I don't think we need to worry about that.”  
“Why not?”

Emma held up a picture to show Killian; their wedding picture. Killian looked at the picture and said, “Are you saying this house is here waiting for us to die?”  
“It looks that way.”  
“Wonderful.”

As they tried to figure out where Regina was Belle asked Rumpelstiltskin, “You're the dark one, don't you have some type of magic that can find her?”  
“I can try, especially if it will get us out of here quicker.”

Rumpelstiltskin used his dark magic to find Regina and everyone set off to get her so they could leave. They found Regina who was shocked to see them all and they made their way back to Emma and Killian's house there. Everyone but Killian had gone inside when he hear a voice he recognized say, “The rumors are true, after all this time my baby brother is here.”

Killian spun around to see Liam standing in the street, Killian and smiled, “Don't worry brother, I'm not dead, just on a rescue mission.”

The two ran to each other and hugged each other. Liam said, “It's been a long tome brother.”  
“That's for sure.”  
“I swear you haven't aged a day since I died.”  
“I aged a few years since you died before I returned to Neverland and stopped aging for a while.”  
“I see.”  
“There's someone I want you to meet.”  
“And who is that?”  
“My wife.”  
“Wife? You're married?”  
“Yes I am.”  
“I don't believe it.”  
“I imagine you wouldn't believe that I have a little princess of my own back home either then?”  
“No, I most certainly don't.”  
“Then come meet my wife.”  
“Alright, I must see the woman that won the heart of Killian Jones.”

They went inside and Killian found Emma and dragged her over to his brother and said, “Emma, I want you to meet my brother Liam Jones. Liam this is my wife Emma Swan-Jones.”

Emma and Liam shook hands and Emma said, “It's nice to meet you, I've heard so many stories.”  
“The pleasure is all mine.” Liam said and at noticing Emma's stomach said, “And I see there's to be another addition to the family.”  
“Yes there is.” Killian said.  
“Well, if it's a boy you could always name him after me.” Liam joked.  
“Funny you should say that.” Killian said.  
“Why is that brother?” Liam asked.  
“Well, we are having a boy and we already decided to name him after you.” Killian answered.  
“Thank you Killian, I'm honored.” Liam said.  
“So, what are you doing in the Underworld?” Killian asked.  
“As with all people here, I have unfinished business.” Liam answered.  
“And what could that possibly be?” Killian asked.  
“That's for me to know.” Liam said.  
“Fair enough.” Killian said.

Emma kissed Killian good-bye and told him to catch up with his brother but she needed to go sit down. After Emma had walked away Liam said, “I'm glad you were able to move on and find happiness again.”  
“How do you know I needed to move on and find happiness?”  
“I'm not the only one from your past who is down here, I've heard things”  
“Who else is down here that I know.”  
“Milah.”  
“Milah's down here? I hope I'm not her unfinished business.”  
“No, from my understanding her unfinished business is her son Baelfire.”  
“Ah, there's a funny story there.”  
“What's that?”  
“Milah's son's son is my step-son.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Baelfire and Emma had a son together who I've taken in as my own.”  
“How is that possible?”  
“Baelfire too knew the wonders of Neverland before he ended up in Emma's world.”  
“I'm almost sorry I asked.”  
“Can't say that I blame you, it gets a little confusing at times.”  
“I bet it does. It was good to see you baby brother but I need to get back to work.”  
“It was good to see you too Liam, I've missed you.”

Liam left and the group headed back to where they came from to go back to Storybrooke but when they tried to leave they found that they couldn't. They soon learned that Hades had been watching them and was none too thrilled that they were trying to rescue Regina and had carved their names on tombstones so none of them could leave. So now they were all trapped in the Underworld.


	13. Trapped In The Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is trapped in the Underworld, what could go wrong next?

As they all sat back in Emma and Killian's living room Emma asked Regina, “Do you know why Hades kidnapped you?”  
“From my understanding he did it for Zelena.” Regina answered.  
“What does she have to do with this?”  
“I guess Hades is in love with her and wanted to give me to her to kill or whatever in hopes that she would return his feelings.”  
“Just when I thought I had heard everything.”  
“Yea, we need to get out of this place.”  
“No kidding, I don't want to be having a baby down here.”

Belle ran into the room and said, “Zelena is here, Rumpelstiltskin and I just ran into her. Apparently Hades summoned her through some portal and now she is looking for you Regina.”  
“There is only one person down here who might be able to talk some sense into Zelena; our mother.”

They split into groups; Regina, Robin, Snow, and Killian went to find Cora while Emma, Belle, and Charming went to get supplies and Rumpelstiltskin had gone to his shop to wait until they could go home.

Emma and Belle had gone into the store ahead of Charming who had stopped because he had an bad feeling. As he was standing in the street his twin brother James emerged and said, “You have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you brother.”  
“James!” Charming said as he turned around.  
“Yes and now it's time to make you pay for having the life I should have had.”  
“You grew up a prince.”  
“And you grew up with a mother's love.”

As the two started to fight James pulled out a taser and knocked his brother out. He then proceeded to drag him back to Emma and Killian's house and handcuffed him to a register. James smiled as Charming woke up and said, “I hope you enjoyed being a father while it lasted.”  
“What?”

 

James went off and found Emma who was on her way back to the house with supplies and told her that they needed to go to the river, Emma believing that she was talking to her father went with him.

Killian had left Regina, Robin, and Snow to deal with Cora and Zelena and had made his way back to the house. When he walked in the door he saw Charming handcuffed to the register and asked, “What happened to you mate?”  
“My brother.”

Killian walked over to him and un-cuffed him from the register. Killian suddenly got a very bad feeling and said, “Emma's in danger.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because I always know. Ever since I met her I've known when something was bothering her or if she's in danger and right now she is in serious danger.”  
“Let's go then.”

James had led Emma to the river of lost souls and Emma asked, “Dad, where are we going?”  
“Nowhere in particular.”

James grabbed Emma's wrist and place a magic suppressing cuff to her wrist and Emma said, “Dad, what the hell are you doing?”

Then it dawned on her that she wasn't with her father and she said, “James!”  
“The one and only.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Oh, I'm just taking the one thing my brother cares about most from him.”  
“What? You're going to kill me?”  
“No, I'm going to throw you into the river of lost souls.”  
“You'd do that to your own niece?”  
“Yes, to get my revenge against him.”  
“I know someone who can tell you that revenge isn't all it's cracked up to be.”  
“How sad for them. I'd like to tell you that this is going to be quick and painless but really I can't.”

Charming ran up and punched his brother in the face and asked, “How's that for quick?”

James turned around and asked, “How did you get free?”  
“There are definite benefits to having a pirate for a son-in-law.”

James and Charming started to fight and Emma ran over to Killian and said, “Killian.”  
“Looks like we're just in time.”

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma and asked, “Is the baby ok?”  
“He's fine.”

Killian looked at Emma with concern and disbelief in his eyes so Emma took his hand and placed it on her stomach and let him feel their son kicking away. Killian smiled and said, “Feisty little pirate.”  
“He's his father's son.”

Charming had James on the ground and James knew that the fight was over and gave up. He ran off and they all hoped they wouldn't see him again. Killian had Emma wrapped back in his arms when Charming came over and Killian said, “You remember when we were in Neverland?”  
“I try not to.”  
“Well, you told me I'd like your brother and I most certainly do not like him mate. No one tries to hurt my Emma.”

Killian used his hook to remove the cuff around Emma's wrist and kissed it. The three of them headed back to the house to wait for the others to get back.

After a few hours Killian and Emma were on the couch; Killian was sitting while Emma had her head curled up in his lap and was asleep. He was running his hand through her hair when the door opened and Snow, Robin, Regina, Cora, and Zelena walked into the house. When he saw Zelena he asked, “What the bloody hell is she doing here?”  
“It's ok Hook, I gave Regina their memories back from when they were younger; they were once great friends and cared very much for each other but when they discovered they were sister I couldn't let that get out.” Cora explained.  
“So, we're all supposed to forgive and forget?” Killian asked.  
“I think that's a going theme with you people.” Cora said.  
“Point taken.” Killian said.  
“We need to work on figuring out a way out of here.” Snow said.  
“Aye.” Killian said.  
“What's wrong with Emma?” Regina asked.  
“She's asleep, she had a bad run in with her uncle James today.” Killian said.  
“What happened?” Snow asked.  
“My wonderful brother was going to throw Emma into the river of lost souls.” Charming said.  
“What?” Snow asked.  
“It's ok, Hook and I got there in time to stop him.” Charming said.  
“We're going to talk about this later but we seriously need to get out of here.” Snow said.  
“I may be able to help.” Zelena said.  
“How?” Snow asked.  
“Well. Hades is in love with me; I may be able to get him to remove your names from the headstones and let us all leave.” Zelena said.  
“It's worth a shot.” Regina said.


	14. Escaping The Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades sends Emma and Killian on a mission to get something he wants in return to letting them go home.

Emma, Killian, Regina, and Zelena set off to find Hades to see if Zelena could convince him to let them go. They went to find Liam to enlist his help; he had been in the Underworld for hundreds of years and was bound to know things that they didn't. They went to the bar the Cora told the Liam worked at, when Killian walked in Liam looked up and asked, “You're still here?”  
“Sadly yes. We need your help.”  
“With what?”  
“You've been here for a long time, you must know where we can find Hades.”  
“I do. I'll help you because the day you push your sailors too far...”  
“Is the day the mutiny begins.”  
“Let's go and get you guys home.”  
“One should never mess with the brothers Jones.”

As they were all following Liam Killian heard a familiar voice call his name. He froze where he was, he was really hoping he could avoid this awkward encounter but he turned around and nodded and said, “Hello Milah.”  
“You look good for someone who is over 300 years old.”  
“Aye, I imagine I do.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I was on a rescue mission but now I need to get home.”

Milah took notice of them woman who's hand was intertwined with Killian's and asked, “Who is this?”  
“Uh, this is my wife Emma.”  
“Your wife?”  
“Yes.”  
“You seem like you think that's going to upset me.”  
“Well, given our history.”  
“Ah, I'm glad you were able to move on and be happy and judging by that bump I'd say very happy.”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Good but why have I never seen Rumpelstiltskin down here?”  
“Well, technically he's here right now just not in the way you expect.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I had spent centuries trying to kill him as revenge for your death until I met Emma. After I started to fall for her it was never as strong a need for revenge as it used to be and once I found out who the father of her son was I knew I couldn't kill Rumpelstiltskin now.”  
“Who is the father of her son?”  
“Baelfire.”  
“Wait, so she's married to my former lover and had a child with my son?”

Emma tried to leave the very awkward conversation but Killian wrapped his hook around her arm and said, “Emma, until I know that Hades won't hurt you or that James won't try to hurt you again, you are not going out of my sight love.”

Emma pouted like a little girl and Killian said, “That's where Grace gets that from.”

Emma just shrugged and Killian turned back to Milah and said, “It's all very complicated but yes, we're married and years ago she had a child with Baelfire though she didn't know who he was, he went by Neal when they met.”  
“And where is Baelfire now?”  
“About that, he disappeared one day without a word to anyone. Which was something I never would have imagined he would do but I took his son in as my own.”  
“You're right, very complicated.”  
“Aye.”  
“Well, I'm glad you could be happy again and I hope you can get out of here.”  
“Thank you Milah.”  
“Good-bye Killian.”

Milah left and the group resumed their search for Hades. They found Hades in the Underworld's version of the clock tower. When he saw them he asked, “And what do you want?”

Zelena stepped up and asked, “Do you really love me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then let me and my friends go home.”  
“I'll tell you what, if your friends will go and get something for me I will.”  
“What?”  
“I need a crystal that my brother had hidden down here and made it so I can't get it.”

Everyone looked at each other, not liking where this was going. Hades looked at Emma and Killian and said, “If the princess and the pirate will go retrieve it then I will remove your names from the headstones and you can all go home until the time in which you land here in the normal way.”  
“Why do you need Emma and I to do it?” Killian asked.  
“Only two people who love each other can retrieve the crystal.”

Killian looked at Emma and she said, “Killian, if it means we can get home to our daughter then we have to do it.”  
“Aye love.”

Hades then said, “You need your heart to test the love. So, if you'll allow me to remove it.”  
“No offence but if anyone is going to be removing my heart I'd prefer it to be Regina, she is the one less likely to crush it.”   
“Very well.”

Regina stepped up and removed Emma's heart from her chest and placed in the bag that Hades provided and then Hades sent Emma and Killian to the darkest pit of the Underworld. 

Once they were down there they came to the door which Hades had told them about and as Emma was looking at it she said, “Why can't the directions be in English?”

Killian looked at it and said, “Only a heart filled with true love can pass.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Well, you'd be surprised what they teach you in the Royal Navy.”

Emma was about to place her heart on the scale when Killian grabbed her hand and said, “Emma, I know you love me but true love is the rarest magic of all. Are you sure?”  
“I don't think anyone is ever sure. Ask my parents, do you think that my dad knew he would be able to wake my mom up from a sleeping curse by kissing her, the answer is no, in his mind he was kissing her good-bye.”  
“I'm with you 100%.”  
“I know you are.”

Emma placed her heart on the scale and nothing happened for a moment but then she fell down because of the pain in her chest, as Killian went to get her heart he was engulfed in flames. He told Emma to get her heart because it was more important than him but she didn't listen and tackled him to the ground. And they lay there for a moment the door behind the scale opened and Emma asked, “What the hell was that?”  
“It's true love. You chose me, that was the test.”  
“I didn't choose you, I saved my heart; you're just where I keep it.”  
“Seriously, you're going to twist something I said in regard to the crocodile to suit us?”  
“Well, it's true.”  
“I suppose you're right love.”

They got up off the ground and Killian grabbed Emma's heart off the scale and help it in his hand and looked at Emma and she nodded before she said, “Killian, I trust you to put my heart back where it belongs just as your trusted me with yours.”  
“Aye.”

Killian placed Emma's heart back and then they walked through the door where they found the crystal that Hades was after. As Emma picked it up she asked, “What do you think Hades wants with this?”  
“No idea love but I have a feeling that it isn't good.”  
“It's to get us and our family home, what choice do we have?”  
“Let's get out of here and go home then.”

They took the crystal back up to the graveyard, where everyone had gathered with the hopes to go home. Hades took the crystal from Emma and smiled. As Emma stood beside Killian Hades said, “You really shouldn't have given me this. It will allow me to not just kill you but end you.”

Hades attempted to use the crystal on Emma but nothing happened. Killian pushed Emma behind him and said, “If you want to hurt her you'll have to get through me first.”  
“Fair enough.”

Hades tried again but suddenly everything froze and there was a magnificent bright white light that had appeared. Out of the light Zeus appeared, he looked at Hades and said, “I've had quite enough of this brother. I designed that crystal so only I can use it. Now, I didn't send you to rule the Underworld as punishment, you clearly couldn't rule Olympus as this plainly shows. Would you have rather had Poseidon's job?”  
“No.”  
“Exactly, you are supposed to be looking over the people who end up her until they resolve their unsolved business and move on but instead you just hate me because that's the job I trusted you with. And you go around kidnapping mortals to bring them down here? I don't even want to begin with how wrong that is.”

Hades just looked away and Zeus took his crystal and turned to everyone else and said, “I imagine you all want to go home?”

They all nodded that they did. With a wave of his hand the tombstones with their names all disappeared. With another wave of his hand a portal appeared and Emma, Killian, Charming, Snow, Regina, Robin, Belle, Rumpelstiltskin, and Zelena made their way through it and went home.


	15. A Little Down Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have a little down time

Emma walked into the bathroom in her and Killian's bedroom. As he waked in the door she heard the shower running, she scanned the room and saw Killian's hook and brace laying on the counter. She took off her clothes and walked over and opened the shower door and slipped into the shower. Killian turned around to see Emma standing in the shower with him and asked, “Well, to what do I owe the pleasure for this intrusion on my shower love?”  
“I missed you.”  
“You just saw me 10 minutes ago.”  
“After our adventure in the Underworld, I think I have a right to miss you even after just a few minutes.”  
“Aye but I'm the one who almost lost you twice there.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Not your fault, you were just doing what you do best; rescuing someone.”

Emma grabbed Killian's face and kissed him, sliding her tongue between his lips to tangle with his. Killian smirked as they broke off the kiss and he asked, “Emma, what are you up to?”  
“Come on Killian, you know you want to. We just have to be quick.”  
“As you wish love.”

Killian used his good arm and wrapped it around Emma and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the wall of the shower. He kissed the spot between her neck and shoulder as he slid his cock into her pussy. She moaned as he hit that special spot that only he had ever managed to find. They started kissing and Emma reached down and rubbed herself since she knew Killian couldn't do it in this position. Soon as Killian pounded away Emma found her back arching as she reached her climax and screamed out his name. Killian followed soon after calling out her name. He kissed her neck as he pulled out and let her down.

Emma and Killian were sitting on the couch reading a story to Grace when there was a knock at the door. They all looked at the door and Killian sighed and asked, “What now?”

Emma laughed at him as she walked over and opened the door to find Belle. So she asked, “What's the new crisis?”  
“There's no crisis that I'm aware of.”  
“Come in then.”

Belle came into the living room and sat down in a chair while Emma sat back down on the couch with Killian and Grace. Killian looked at her and asked, “What brings you here Belle?”  
“Well, I was going through Rumpelstiltskin's shop and I found something that belongs to you Killian.”  
“What would the crocodile have that belongs to me?”

Belle reached into her bag and pulled out a ship in a bottle and handed it to him. He looked it over and his mouth fell open and he asked, “What the bloody hell happened to the Jolly Roger?”  
“Apparently Blackbeard pissed off the wrong person.”  
“My poor ship, she didn't deserve this but Emma is worth it.”  
“I may know a way that you can restore your ship.”  
“How?”  
“Will Scarlet has spent more time than anyone in Wonderland, he may have something that could restore it. I might be able to get him to help you”  
“Why would you help me?”  
“I know what you're getting at. Yes, you left me in the evil queen's castle and yes you threatened to kill me twice but you were out for revenge with a broken heart and that clouds a persons judgment, I don't hold it against you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Why don't you come with me to talk to him.”  
“Alright.”

Belle and Killian were about to leave when Grace looked up at Killian with sad eyes that she had apparently learned from her mother, although she had his blue eyes it was looking into Emma's eyes when she was upset. He looked down at her and asked, “Do you want to come with daddy?”  
“Yes.” Grace said.

Killian held out his hand for Grace and she grabbed onto it and followed her daddy and Belle out the door.

They found Will at Granny's playing darts. They walked over to him and he said, “Hey Belle, who are your friends?”  
“This is Killian Jones but you probably know him as Captain Hook and that's his daughter Grace.” Belle said. She continued and said, “We were hoping you might be able to help us.”  
“How can I be of service?”

Belle pulled out the ship in a bottle and looked at it. He looked at Killian and asked, “Is this your ship?”  
“Yes.”  
“Bit small isn't it?”  
“Careful mate, it's unwise to insult the size of a pirate's ship.”  
“I have just the thing you need to restore her to her glory.”

They went down to the docks and Killian placed the small Jolly Roger in the water. Will pulled a vial from his pocket and dropped some of the liquid from inside on the Jolly Roger and before all of their eyes the Jolly Roger was restored to it's original size. Killian thanked Will and Belle who then left and Killian looked at Grace and asked, “Do you want a tour of daddy's ship?”  
“Yes I do daddy.”

Killian picked Grace up in his good arm and carried her across the gangplank and onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. He shows her the helm, the deck, below deck, and his quarters thinking to himself how she was conceived there, whether by Killian Jones or Captain Hook that was anybody's guess. He was showing her star charts when his phone went off. It was Emma and she told him that he needed to drop Grace off with Regina and get his ass home.

He did as he was told.

He walked into the house and looked at Emma and asked, “What's wrong Emma?”  
“Your son isn't going to wait any longer.”  
“What? Your not due for another 3 weeks.”  
“He doesn't care. Dad's on his way.”  
“Such an impatient little pirate.”  
“I wonder where he gets that from.”  
“I assure you that I haven't the slightest clue love.”

The went to the hospital and after a few hours of Emma screaming and cursing at Killian and squeezing his hook Dr. Whale delivered a healthy baby boy. Dr. Whale placed him in Emma's arms as she said, “Hello Liam Jones.”

Killian smiled at Emma as she said the name, glad that Emma had actually been able to meet the brother they were naming their son after.

Killian was rocking Liam in his good arm as Snow and Charming came in to meet their grandson. Killian handed Liam over to Snow and Charming slapped Killian on the shoulder to congratulate him on the birth of his son.


	16. Return To Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Liam are missing and all signs point to Pan having taken them

Emma woke up to the sun shining in the bedroom window, she thought that was odd because Liam was usually up before this. She walked to his bedroom to get him up. She looked into the crib and it was empty so she screamed, “KILLIAN!!!!”

Killian heard Emma screaming his name and ran to Liam's room to find her starring at an empty crib, he ran to Grace's room and came back looking heartbroken and said, “Grace is gone too.”  
“But how would someone have gotten in here to steal our kids?”

Killian looked around the room and noticed an open window and asked, “Did you leave the window open?”  
“No, I never open the window in here.”  
“I know who has our kids.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“I spent many years in Neverland, I know how Pan works.”  
“You're telling me Pan has kidnapped more of my children.”  
“It would seem so.”  
“But why?”  
“It might be revenge against me this time, him and I never really got along.”  
“But he let you leave Neverland before.”  
“Well, he seemed very interested in my desire to kill Rumpelstiltskin at the time.”  
“What are we going to do?”  
“We're going to Neverland to get back our kids and put an end to Peter Pan.”  
“How?”  
“I've got the Jolly Roger back, all we need is a couple of magic beans and I think you know where to get those.”  
“Yes, yes I do.”  
“You go get them and assemble the saving brigade and I'll get the Jolly Roger ready but first I need to change.”

Emma followed Killian to their bedroom and watched as he took his hook and placed the end of it that was used as a key into the lock it was used for and opened the locked door in the bedroom with it. He pulled out his cutlass and his pirate leathers. As he put on the clothes he hadn't worn in a few years he said, “Dealing with Pan requires Captain Hook not Killian Jones.”

Emma left and found her parents, Regina, Robin, and Henry at Granny's and filled them in on what was going on and they all said they were coming. Emma wasn't going to let Henry come with them until he said, “Mom, Grace and Liam are my brother and sister and aside from Killian I'm the only one who had an inclination to know how Pan thinks and I know his camp pretty well from my time there.”

Even Regina was in agreement with Henry so Emma knew it was no good to argue with him and told them all to head down to the Jolly Roger and she would be there as soon as she had talked to Anton.

She arrived at the bean farm that Anton had and found him out talking to the beans, when he saw her he said, “Emma, it's been a long time.”  
“I know, I'm sorry but I get so busy being the savior.”  
“I imagine you do. So what brings you here?”  
“I need some magic beans, Peter Pan had kidnapped Grace and Liam and I need to get to Neverland to get them back.”  
“Of course, I'll get a few for you right now.”

Anton went and picked several magic beans and placed them into a bag and handed it to Emma and said, “Good luck.”  
“Thank you Anton.”

Down at the docks Killian was getting the Jolly Roger ready for her voyage as everyone showed up and climbed aboard. As they were waiting for Emma Rumpelstiltskin showed up, Killian rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood to deal with him but he walked down to see what he wanted. Rumpelstiltskin looked at him and said, “I see Captain Hook has returned.”  
“What do you want crocodile, I'm a little busy going to rescue my kids.”

Emma showed up and saw Killian and Rumpelstiltskin standing there and ran over to Killian just in case he tried to do anything that would compromise their mission at hand. As Emma stood next to Killian Rumpelstiltskin said, “There's something I should tell you about Pan.”  
“What's that?”  
“He's my father.”  
“What?”  
“Yes, he's my father.”  
“And you neglected to let us in on this the last time we went to Neverland.”  
“Yes.”

Killian's fist started clenching and his eye started twitching and Emma held onto his arm and said, “He's not worth it, we have more important things to deal with.”  
“Aye love.”

Emma and Killian climbed aboard the Jolly Roger and finished preparing to sail. Emma handed Killian one of the magic beans which he threw into the harbour and then grabbed onto the helm and steered the Jolly Roger into the open portal.

They emerged just off the coast of the island and Killian steered the Jolly Roger into one of the coves and they all got off of the ship. They made up a camp by the ship and Regina made them a fire and as they all sat down to work out a plan Killian started to sharpen his cutlass as Charming started to sharpen his sword and Snow and Robin both did some practicing with their bow and arrows. 

After a while they all set out to find Pan. As they were walking through the forest they were ambushed by lost boys. They were all fighting when Felix started to fight with Killian and said, “It's been a while Captain.”  
“Not long enough.”  
“Do you miss your kids?”  
“You remember what I did to Rufio? Well, it's a far worse fate for you.”

They two started to go all out in their fight. Felix thought he had the upper hand on Killian but Killian had spent many years perfecting his fighting technique and reached up with his hook and slid it across Felix's throat. Felix reached up and pressed his hand to his throat and saw the blood on his hand and then fell to the ground. As the other lost boys saw what happened to Felix they all ran off.

They all continued you to walk through the forest and were starting to lose hope when Killian pulled Emma aside and said, “I may know someone who can help us, if she's still here.”

They all followed Killian until they came across a tree house. Killian walked up the ladder and knocked on the door. The door opened and Tinkerbell stood in front of him and said, “Well, look who returned to Neverland. Hello Hook.”  
“Lady Bell.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I need your help.”  
“With what?”  
“Pan kidnapped my kids.”  
“You have kids?”  
“Aye.”  
“And why would I help you?”  
“Tink, after all we've been through together, little assistance.”  
“Fine Hook but when you leave here this time take me with you.”  
“Agreed.”

Tinkerbell followed Killian down the ladder and he introduced her to everyone. Emma was shaking her head; of course Tinkerbell was real and of course she would know Captain Hook. Tinkerbell lead them to where she knew Pan had set up camp. They stormed the camp and started fighting with the lost boys. Pan flew in and said, “I expect more from you captain.”  
“Aye and you'll get it.”  
“How sweet it is that a lost boy and a lost girl fell in love and venture off to save their children from the same fate.”  
“I will never abandon my children.”  
“Nothing personal captain, I'm just doing what I was told to do.”  
“Told by who.”  
“I'll never tell you.”

Pan sent his shadow after Killian and Emma attempted to use her magic to stop it. Charming started to fight with Pan and as their swords clashed Charming said, “Stop kidnapping my grandchildren.”  
“I do what I have to do.”

Charming flung Pan backwards and stabbed him. As he did the shadow attacking Killian disappeared. The lost boys all froze and stopped fighting against the others and led Emma and Killian to where Grace and Liam were. Grace ran into her father's arms and asked, “Daddy, what are you wearing?”  
“It's a long story sweetheart.”  
“I like stories.”  
“Another time darling.”

Emma picked Liam up and they met back up with the others.

Emma, Killian, Grace, Liam, Snow, Charming, Regina, Robin, Henry, and Tinkerbell all headed back to the Jolly Roger and once the kids where settled below deck Killian took his position at the helm and threw a magic bean overboard and steered the Jolly Roger into the portal to take them all home.


	17. Honesty Is The Best Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma reveal truths from their past

Killian was making arrangements for his and Emma's anniversary that was coming up. He was at Granny's when Regina came in and asked, “How have you been married to someone for almost 5 years while keeping a secret from them?”  
“If you are hinting at what I think you are we agreed never to speak of that again.”  
“So you've really never told Emma?”  
“No, have you? I seem to remember that I'm not the only guilty party in this story.”  
“I've done a lot of horrible things in my past.”  
“Aye, that you have.”  
“She deserves to know the truth.”  
“As much as it pains me to say it let alone think of the consequences; you're right.”  
“Honesty is the best policy.”  
“I'll remember that when Emma never wants to see me again.”

Killian went home, knowing that Grace and Liam were with Snow for the afternoon. He walked in the door and slumped down on the couch. Emma came into the room and asked, “What's wrong Killian?”  
“We need to talk.”  
“I don't like the sound of that.”  
“Aye.”

Emma sat down on the couch next to him and asked, “What's going on.”  
“I've been keeping a secret from you about something I did.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“Back when I was on my quest for revenge I had a run in with Regina as the evil queen who wanted me to kill her mother for her in exchange for information on how to kill the dark one and I agreed. But in order to make sure that I was up for the task she gave me a test, she got me to kill my own father. I was in a bad place as it was and to find that he was still alive after what he had done I accepted her test and killed my father. With his dying words he told me it wasn't too late change and to choose the man I wanted to be but I just told him that he had no idea the kind of man I truly am. Regina and I swore to never speak of that again.”

Emma looked at Killian for a moment before she said, “Killian, that's not the man you are now.”

Killian scoffed at Emma's understanding and she said, “Killian Jones, when I met you you were a pirate and pirates aren't exactly known for their kindness, yes when it came to me you always seemed to break with that tradition but you were a pirate nonetheless. I knew there were things you had done that would be seen as horrible and I accepted that just like I've always accepted that your hook is a part of you and that's the man I fell in love with. I had a feeling your father abandoned you ever since our adventure up the beanstalk and when we ere in Neverland and Pan refereed to us a lost girl and a lost boy I knew I was right and if I was in your position I probably would have done exactly what you did. I love you Killian Jones and nothing you've done is going to change that.”

Killian was at a loss for words; he had honestly expected Emma to walk away from him upon learning that he had killed his own father but here she was telling him that she would have done the same thing if it was here. He sat there in silence and twirled one of his rings around on his finger and Emma said, “You're not the only one who has kept secrets from the past buried, I have never once told you what happened that led me to giving Henry up for adoption.”  
“That is your story to tell whenever you are ready.”  
“Exactly, as are the things in your past.”  
“Emma, I don't deserve you.”  
“Oh shut up. It's time for my confession.”  
“Confession?”  
“I should have told you long ago what happened between me and Baelfire.”  
“You don't have to tell me.”  
“Yes I do, you have a right to know.”  
“If you insist.”  
“It all started when I tried to steal a car; the car that I have now. As I was driving off Neal woke up from the backseat, it turned out he had stolen the car first and was sleeping in it. We became partners in crime which turned into something more. We were planning to run away to Tallahassee when he turned me in and I ended up in jail. While I was in jail I found out I was pregnant and between only being 18 with no family and no job and the fact that I wanted nothing to deal with Neal I gave the baby up for adoption.”

Killian looked at Emma as she finished her story. She looked back at him and asked, “Why do you look more bothered by my story than I was by yours?”  
“I knew Bae as a boy, he found himself on my ship shortly after Milah's death. I taught him a lot and I can't wrap my head around what he did to you or that he would he abandon Henry.”  
“As far as what he did to me he had his reasons although I of course didn't know that at the time.”  
“What reason was that?”  
“August had shown up and told him who I was and that he couldn't interfere in what was going to happen.”  
“I see.”  
“Besides you should be glad he abandoned me, had he not things would have gone very different and we would never have met.”  
“Aye, just as had I never been on a path for revenge for Milah and after the bloody crocodile we never would have met.”  
“Do you ever regret it?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Do you ever regret meeting me and having your plans for revenge spoiled?”   
“Emma, I never believed I would be as happy as I am with you. Mind you if someone had told me that I was going to meet someone who would change my life and allow me move on from Milah I would have killed them for saying such a thing. I will never like the crocodile but he is Henry's grandfather and I'm not going to hurt Henry like that.”  
“I love you Killian.”  
“I love you too Emma.”

Emma grabbed the collar of Killian's jacket and pulling him towards her she kissed him. He tangled his hand in her hair as they kissed. Emma broke off the kiss and sighed and said, “I have to pick up Grace and Liam from mom.”  
“Aye and I have to go back to working on what I was doing before I convinced myself you would leave me after learning I killed my father.”  
“Oh Killian.”  
“It's alright love.”  
“I'll see you when you get home then?”  
“Of course love.”


	18. Anniversary Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma celebrate their 5th anniversary

Everyone was gathered at Granny's to celebrate Killian and Emma's 5th anniversary. Snow and Charming were going to be taking Grace and Liam for the night so they were staying sober.

Killian was sitting at a table drinking rum with Robin when Regina came over and sat down next to Robin. She looked at Killian said, “I see your honesty didn't drive her away.”  
“No, surprisingly not.”  
“You should have known better, you and Emma have true love; it would take a lot more than what I made you do for her to leave you.”  
“I'm still not used to the idea that Emma and I are true love.”  
“Centuries of revenge can make something like that seem impossible I imagine.”  
“Aye.”

Emma was playing darts with her father. Charming watched her hitting some high numbers and said, “Not too bad Emma but I think I'm better.”  
“You want to make this more interesting dad?”  
“How so?”  
“10 shots each and whoever has the lowest score has to take night shift at the station for a month.”  
“You're on.”

They played their game with Emma ending up with a score of 275 and Charming with a score of 190. Charming sighed and said, “I guess you win.”  
“Of course I did. Have fun on night shift for the next month dad.”

Emma started cheering and when Killian saw her he figured he should go see what was so exciting. As he started walking over to her she ran into his arms and kissed him on the cheek before saying, “I beat dad in darts and now he has to take the night shift for a month.”

They walked back over to Charming and Killian laughed and said, “You didn't think you could beat a pirate's wife at darts did you?”  
“I thought I could.”  
“Well, I will greatly enjoy the next month of having Emma home every night.”

Killian winked at Charming as he and Emma walked away.

The anniversary party winded down and everyone left. Emma and Killian were walking down the street when Killian asked, “What do you want to do to celebrate our anniversary?”

Emma got a mischievous look in her eyes and asked, “I was wondering if Captain Hook could come out to play?”  
“Oh, you want the pirate in me to come out to play?”  
“Yes.”

Without another word Killian picked Emma and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the docks and onto the Jolly Roger and into his quarters where he threw her on the bed. He looked at her with darkness in his eyes and said, “Well Wench, you've been flirting with Captain Hook all night, is this what you wanted?”  
“Oh yes Captain.”  
“Mmm, what a good little wench. But you are wearing far too many clothes.”  
“You'll have to do something about that Captain.”  
“Aye, that I will.”

Killian started to take off Emma's shirt and pants so that she was lying on his bed in just her bra and panties. He smiled at her and used his hook to rip off her bra and then panties. As she was naked he reached his finger down and slipped it between her folds. He grinned and said, “So wet already wench.”

Emma moaned as Killian drove his finger into her. He knelt in front of her and started to lick at her clit as he continued to drive his finger in and out of her pussy. It didn't take long for him to use his talented tongue to bring Emma to the verge of climax. He entered another finger and curled them to hit that spot he knew would drive her crazy and he sucked her clit between his lips. Emma started to bucked her hips as she went over the edge. Killian pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean before quickly removing his clothes and saying, “Wench, get on your knees for the Captain.”

She quickly obliged and was on her knees in front of him and taking his cock between her lips. She sucked his cock for a few minutes until he said, “Enough wench.”

Killian picked her up and kissed her as he laid her down on the bed and entered her. He reached down and started to rub her clit as he moved back and forth. Emma started to wither under him and he said, “That's it, let it go.”

He continued to drive into her and rub her clit until she was screaming out his name. He emptied himself into her and called out her name. They collapsed back onto the bed and smiled at each other. Killian kissed Emma and said, “Happy anniversary love.”  
“Happy anniversary. I love you Killian Jones.”  
“I love you Emma Swan-Jones.”


	19. Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is sick and Killian takes care of her while they figure out why she is sick

Emma was supposed to be working that morning but she had to call her dad for a favour because she couldn't get out of bed without wanting to get sick. Killian had his hands full that day, two kids and a sick wife. He decided to call Regina for some help. Regina and Robin took Grace and Liam off Killian's hands and told him to take care of Emma.

Killian went upstairs to the bedroom and found Emma wasn't in the bed but could hear her in the bathroom. He walked in and found Emma kneeling in front of the toilet, he knew she was going to be sick so he walked over and gathered up her blond hair in his hand to get it out of the way. She looked at him and gave him a half smile to thank him before starting to heave into the toilet. When she was done Killian looked at her with concern and asked, “Emma, what's wrong with you?”  
“I'm sure it's nothing.”  
“What did you eat last night?”  
“A grilled cheese from Granny's.”  
“That rules out food poisoning then.”  
“I'll be fine Killian.”

Killian picked Emma up and carried her out of the bathroom and to their bed. He laid her down and placed his hand on her forehead and said, “Emma, you're burning up.”  
“I'm a survivor.”  
“Gonna try using my lines on me again love?”  
“Worth a shot.”  
“Grace and Liam are with Regina and Robin so I'm going to take care of you love.”  
“How did I get so lucky?”  
“Well, you fell through a portal that took you to the Enchanted Forest and we went on that adventure on the beanstalk and I couldn't resist the challenge of pursuing you.”  
“Smartass.”  
“I prefer dashing rapscallion.”  
“Oh Killian.”

Killian laid next to Emma and she sat her head against his chest and listened to his breathing which always calmed her down. As she calmed down he was able to think and grabbed her phone and sent her mom a message to buy her something and bring it by ASAP.

Snow showed up a few minutes after Emma had sent her the text. Killian opened the door and handed him a brown paper bag and said, “Go take that to Emma. I'll see you guys later.”

Killian's curiosity got the best of him and he looked into the mysterious bag and saw a box which he pulled out to read the label which then told him it was a pregnancy test. He smiled as he walked back upstairs and walked into the bedroom to give the paper bag to Emma. He helped Emma to the bathroom and she explained how the pregnancy test work and he said, “You're telling me you pee on a stick and it will tell you if we're having another baby?”  
“Yes.”

Emma took the test and she and Killian waited what seemed like a very long three minutes. When she picked it back up she handed it to him. He looked at it and asked, “What does two pink lines mean love?”  
“It means we're having another baby.”

Killian smiled at her and picked her up and hugged her.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************

8 months later Emma gave birth to twins; a boy and a girl which she named Leia and Charles to commemorate her and Killian's little adventure in the past. Her parents and Henry knew the story and where the names came from but everyone else just thought they were cute names.


	20. Forgotten Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baelfire shows up with a nasty plan to try and get Emma to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning that fans of Baelfire/Neal probably wont like this chapter; you have been warned.

Killian, Emma, Grace, Liam, Leia, Charles, Charming, Snow, and Henry were all at Granny's for breakfast that morning. They were having a wonderful time when suddenly all the lights went out. Everyone looked around and Emma and Regina both said, “Don't look at me, wasn't my magic.”

Granny and Ruby said they would watch the kids while everyone went out to investigate what was going on now. As they got outside they were not prepared for what they saw; Baelfire. They all looked at each other, it had been 6 years since Baelfire had randomly taken off and now he was standing in the middle of Storybrooke with an evil look on his face. Emma walked up and said, “What are you doing here?”  
“I'm here to take what should be mine.” Baelfire said.  
“And what might that be mate?” Killian asked.  
“Well, you ruined my family and now I'm gonna ruin yours. Say good-bye to Emma.” Baelfire stated.

With a wave of his hand Killian was gone. Emma screamed and then said, “Where did you just send my husband?”  
“Doesn't matter, you wont remember him in a minute.”

Baelfire waved his hand again and Emma fell to the ground. Henry walked up and asked, “Dad, what did you do?”  
“I erased your mother's memories of the past 7 years.”  
“Why?”  
“She wont remember Hook and I can get what should have been mine.”  
“What about my brothers and sisters?”  
“Emma and Hook had kids?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, I'm sure someone here will take them in.”  
“She'll never love you.”  
“That's no way to speak to your father.”  
“You're not my father, you're just the man that knocked up my mother when she was 18. Killian Jones is my father in every way that matters.”  
“Too bad you'll never see him again.”  
“We'll see about that.”

Charming and Snow had used the time Henry was occupying Baelfire's attention to get Emma back to their apartment where she would be safe.

Henry ran to Regina and Robin's and pounded on the door. When Regina opened the door and saw Henry she asked, “What's wrong?”  
“Mom, I need your help to save my other mom.”  
“What happened?”  
“Baelfire showed up and he now has magic and he wiped mom's memories of the past 7 years so she wont remember Killian and he thinks he can get mom to fall in love with him and is planning on abandoning my brothers and sisters in the hopes that someone will take them. I need to get mom's memories back.”  
“That's simple enough.”  
“It is?”  
“Yes, Killian just needs to kiss her. They share a god approved true love and true love's kiss can break any curse or magic.”  
“That could be a problem.”  
“Why?”  
“I have no idea where Baelfire sent Killian.”  
“I have an idea but no one involved is gonna like it.”  
“What?”  
“In times like these it is best to consult the dark one.”  
“My other grandpa.”

Regina went and got Robin and filled him in as they all went to Rumpelstiltskin's shop. As they walked in Rumpelstiltskin looked up and asked, “How can I help you dearies?”  
“I need you to find Killian.” Henry said.  
“Why would I help you find the pirate?”  
“Because your son has shown up and poofed Killian somewhere and removed my mom's memories so he can try and have her to himself and have my siblings be orphans. What ever happened to Baelfire he's lost his mind.”  
“I may be the dark one but that's going a little far even by my standards, so I'll help you as much as I dislike the pirate.”  
“We still need to do something with Baelfire so he doesn't do anything to mom while we go find Killian.”  
“You leave that to me.”  
“Thank you grandpa.”

Henry, Regina, and Robin went to find Snow and Charming and fill them in.

Rumpelstiltskin found Baelfire and walked up to him and said, “Bae.”  
“Papa?”  
“What have you done?”  
“I'm just taking what should be mine.”  
“I'm so sorry about this Bae.”

Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand behind his back and Baelfire was pulled into Pandora's box. Rumpelstiltskin sealed the box and shook his head before shrinking it and putting it into his pocket.

Charming locked Emma in a cell for her own protection while they were gone and met everyone at Granny's. Tinkerbell and Elsa were going to watch the kids while everyone was gone so they all set off to find Killian.

Rumpelstiltskin poofed them all to Neverland where Baelfire had sent Killian under the assumption that he wouldn't be able to leave there. It didn't take them long to find Killian. He was happy to see them all but asked, “What is the crocodile doing here?”  
“Helping us save you.” Henry said.  
“Where's Emma?”  
“She's looked up in the sheriff's station in Storybrooke because she has no memories of the past 7 years.”  
“Wonderful.”  
“It will be fine, you just have to kiss her.”  
“Well, it's not going to be that simple.”  
“Why?”  
“Bae knew what he was doing when he sent me here, I landed on a stick covered in dreamshade, I was able to save myself from dying because I know of that from my brother's death but I can't leave Neverland or I'll die.”

Rumpelstiltskin started to laugh and said, “This is too sweet.”  
“What do you want crocodile?”  
“You see, after you tried to kill me with that poison I studied it and created an antidote for it, so I just need to get you back to my shop and give it to you.”  
“And what's it gonna cost me in return?”  
“Well...”  
“Grandpa!” Henry yelled.  
“Fine, I'll save him for you and because Bae is causing all this trouble.”

Rumpelstiltskin poofed them all back to his shop and gave Killian the antidote for the dreamshade and everyone took a minute to breath. They all headed to the sheriff station where they found Emma in her cell looking frustrated. Charming opened the door and let Killian in. Killian grabbed a hold of Emma and kissed her. Emma was just about to knee Killian when there was a flash of magic through the building and she looked up and said, “Killian?”  
“Did you miss me?”  
“What's going on?”

They filled her in on what was going on and after Rumpelstiltskin let Baelfire out of Pandora's box Emma slapped a cuff on his wrist that Regina had from her mother that suppressed magic and she said, “That is for trying to take away my family.”   
“But how?” Baelfire asked.  
“True love's kiss mate.” Killian said.  
“You two have true love?” Baelfire asked.  
“A god approved true love at that.” Emma said.  
“What are you going to do to me?” Baelfire asked.  
“Oh, I have an idea.” Emma said.

Emma waved her hand and Baelfire disappeared and Killian asked, “Where did you send him?”  
“New York but he can no longer get in Storybrooke.”  
“Let's go get our kids and go home.”  
“As you wish milady.”


	21. Blackbeard's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackbeard shows up to try to get the Jolly Roger from Killian.

Killian and Emma were curled up on their new sectional sofa with their kids; Henry now 18, Grace 7, Liam 3, and Leia and Charles had just turned 1. They were watching Toy Story since it was on of Grace and Liam's favorite. Killian looked around at his wife and children and couldn't help but smile at how blessed he was to have this family; something he never imagine he would have.

The movie ended and they all got ready to go to Granny's for supper. As they all walked down main street they noticed a weird cloud off in the distance but chose to ignore it in hopes that it wasn't the next crisis. As they walked into Granny's Snow and Charming came over and took their youngest grandchildren from Killian and Emma. Grace walked over to see Tinkerbell and Liam went with Henry to see Regina and Robin. Killian and Emma walked back outside to have a few minutes alone while they could.

Killian and Emma were making out on the patio at Granny's when a pirate appeared and pulled a dagger on Killian, when Killian noticed he said, “Would you like to know what happened to the last man who dared to pull a dagger on me?”  
“Killian.” Emma said.

The pirate pushed Emma aside and threw her to the ground while he said, “Mind your own business wench.”  
“You did not just call my wife a wench and think you're gonna get away with it.” Killian said.

Before he knew what happened a bag had been placed over Killian's head and he was being dragged away. Emma ran into Granny's to get her dad because she needed his fighting skills.

The pirate pulled the bag of Killian's head and as he looked around he saw that he was on the Jolly Roger and said, “You dare drag me onto my own ship? You're a dead man.”  
“Is that so?” Blackbeard says after appearing from nowhere.  
“I should have known.”  
“Yes you should have.”  
“What do you want?”  
“The Jolly Roger.”  
“Not happening.”  
“I don't think you can stop me.”  
“I'll never give up the Jolly Roger without a fight.”  
“I doubt that.”  
“Why's that?”  
“Look at you, not only has Captain Hook gone soft but he's been domesticated.”  
“Seriously? I may be married and have kids because I was lucky enough to find my true love but that doesn't mean I won't rip you apart.”  
“With what? You seem to be lacking a sword.”  
“I can assure you that my hook has killed many people.”  
“Not if I stab you first.”

Blackbeard flies backwards and hits the rail of the Jolly Roger. Killian looks around until he sees Emma with her hands out in front of her and he realizes that it can be a very good thing when your wife has magic. Emma and Charming ran over to him and Charming passed Killian his cutlass. As Blackbeard stood back up and a bunch of other pirates appeared Charming drew his sword and the Emma, Killian, and Charming started to fight with the pirates.

Charming and Emma quickly disarmed the pirates as Killian fought with Blackbeard. Killian soon had Blackbeard on his back and said, “The Jolly Roger is mine, she has been since I stole her from the Royal Navy and renamed her. I traded her to you once for my pregnant wife but I got her back and you best remember who you are dealing with.”

Killian was about to kill Blackbeard when Emma stopped him and said, “This is not the man you are anymore. Let me deal with him.”

Killian nodded and Emma threw a magic bean over the rail of the Jolly Roger and pushed Blackbeard into it and then with her magic threw the rest of the pirates into it and they watched it close. Killian smiled at her and asked, “Where do you think they ended up?”  
“Who knows? Wherever they were thinking of when they fell in I assume.”  
“I love you Emma.”  
“I love you too Killian.”

Killian, Emma, and Charming went back to Granny's and started to have the supper with their family that had been rudely interrupted.


	22. The End Of Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone decides that living in Storybrooke doesn't work anymore and heads back to the Enchanted Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has left kudos and comments. I'm glad you've enjoyed this story but alas all good things must come to a end so this short chapter will be ending the story.

Hades had somehow managed to show up in Storybrooke with the intent to destroy everyone lives but that was never going to happen. They were all faced with the fact that continuing to live in Storybrooke wasn't going to work anymore and Regina knew the only thing that could be done was to reverse the curse that she had originally cast. After some research and talking to Rumpelstiltskin she had her plan in motion and called a meeting. As everyone was gathered Regina said, “As we all know it has been decided that we are all going to return to the Enchanted Forest. The plan is for Captain Guyliner to take Emma, Henry, Grace, Liam, Leia, and Charles on the Jolly Roger through a portal to the Enchanted Forest before I undo the curse that way they will all keep their memories and we won't be separated.”

Everyone was in agreement and in the morning Killian and Emma took the kids to Jolly Roger and waited for Regina to drop off Henry. Once they were all aboard the ship Killian threw a magic bean and steered the Jolly Roger through the portal and they landed in her usual dock. Killian smiled at Emma and asked, “You still remember this?”  
“If you're talking about the tavern in which I met your past self then yes.”  
“Fun times.”  
“Do you ever wonder about which of you is Grace's father?”  
“No, like I always said; regardless of which version it was it would still have been me.”  
“True.”

After a while everyone else arrived from Storybrooke and Emma noticed the cut on Charming and asked, “Dad, what happened to you?”  
“She remembers I'm her dad.” Charming said.  
“That doesn't answer my question.”

He explained that it was from when he was fighting a black knight before the original curse had been cast. Regina went over to Emma and said, “I'm glad the plan for you getting here and keeping your memories worked.”  
“So am I, can you imagine if I was stuck somewhere with 4 kids other than Henry and had no clue where they came from or they had no clue either.”  
“Yea, not to mention I would not want to be stuck in the Enchanted Forest with Captain Guyliner who would be miserably trying to find a way to get his wife and kids back.”  
“That's for sure.”

 

Everyone lived happily ever after in the Enchanted Forest; Regina gave the throne over to Snow and Charming and married Robin Hood and everyone lived in the castle together. Killian and Emma ended up having 6 more kids named David, Jesse, Missy, Tara, Lizzie, and Morgan. Every time Emma would get pregnant again Charming would joke and ask if they were trying to make a baseball team to which Killian would just tell him no, making a crew for my ship and wink at him.


End file.
